The Royal Dhampir
by theunusualgirl
Summary: Five years is a long time, it's even longer when you have been kidnapped by strigoi. When the new student comes to St. Vladimir what will happen? Will she find love or get used? Will she make friends or forever be an outcast? It's hard enough trying to be accepted by your class mates, but it's even harder trying to be accepted by your family.
1. I'm free

**Takes place Junior year at St. Vals but after Frostbite. The twist is that Mason, Rose, Eddie, and Mia didn't go hunting for strigoi and nothing happened between Rose and Mason. All original Vampire Academy character belong to Richelle Mead expect the ones I created. Sorry, they're mine! P.S. This is my first fanfic!**

* * *

**Rose POV:**

I had just gotten out of my room when I ran into Lissa.  
"Hey Lissa." I said as she walked closer."Hey did you hear about the new girl?!" She asked.  
"I heard something like that but it's weird for someone to come this late in the year."  
"Yea well they have made a special exception for her."  
"What is she royal or something?"  
"She is but their is another thing.."  
"Well tell me! Don't keep it to your self!" I hated when she didn't tell me stuff but she knew if she didn't I would find out sooner or later.  
"She used to go to this school but she went on a vacation with her family and they were attacked by strigoi."  
"Oh god!" How the hell did she live? That's what I was wondering!  
"Yea her family was killed and they never found her body. So over time they gave up looking for her and just though she was dead. For 5 years she was captured and 2 days ago she escaped and had 2 moroi with her."  
"Wow!"  
"Yea everyone is calling her a living miracle."  
"Well I got to go to class ill see you later."  
"Ok bye."  
I headed off to my advanced guardian combat techniques class. When I got to class everyone was talking about the new girl. I sat down next to Mason.  
"Damn Morois are lucky that they have class with the new girl." He said.  
"Yea I wonder who she is" I replied.  
Just then Stan walked in the class room the noise level went down but it wasn't quite.  
"Class we have a new student today." With that it fell dead silent. Then a girl waked in. She was tall but she had curves of her own, long thick black hair, golden hazel eyes, and pale skin. Then I realized she was a dhampir. She could pass as a moroi but her curves were what stopped her from passing as one.  
"Class this is Roxanne Tarus." Said Stan  
"Just call me Roxy." She said  
"Ok class lets go to the locker room." Stan said walking out of the class and everybody followed.

**Roxy POV:**

When I first saw sunlight it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't remember I saw something so beautiful. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a fluorescent light. I searched my memory and then realized where I was. I was at the hospital and was surrounded by people I didn't know. I studied them 2 of them were dhampir and 3 were human. Apparently I was gone of 5 years. They asked me a lot of questions for the entire day never leaving me alone, I just wanted to rest and see my family. But for that entire day they never came to see me, not even a card or a call. Nothing. I haven't seen them for 5 years and they don't even call. You know what I went 5 years without them I can go the rest of my life without them. The day after that I was released from the hospital. I found out I would be attending my old school at my current grade level. I would just have to do some work packets to learn some of the things I didn't learn when I was gone. I was told I would spend the night at a hotel and the next morning I would be taken to the academy. When I got in my hotel room I wrote a letter to my dear cousin Damon. He was always older than me but he taught me a lot. He was like a second brother to me. I sent the letter and went to sleep. I had a nightmare that night of the pair of eyes that have haunted me for so many years. I woke up and realize I don't have to be scared of those eyes anymore. I was dressed when I noticed my neck. I was shocked I knew that discoloration was bad but not this bad. I decided that I would wear my hair down to cover my neck and headed down stairs where I was met by a driver and was taken to the academy. When I saw the gates a tear came to my eye and was reminded of the life that was ripped away from me. But that life was long gone now and I had to start yet another life. I was escorted to the headmistresses office where she informed me about my classes and my dorm and that a few of my possessions will be delivered to my room. I was also told I was to start my classes today. My new teacher Stan took me to my class room. When he introduced me to the class all eyes were on me. I tried to sound confident but was scared and was praying they didn't see my neck. When we got to the locker room I knew it was the point of no return that I had to show my neck. When I took off my shirt the room fell silent. I knew that they were staring at my neck. I quickly put my jacket on and left the locker room. When I got out side we were told to run 10 laps, so I ran like I've always wanted to for so many years.


	2. It's not talent, it's survival

**Rose POV:**

The image of her neck stayed in my mind. It was discolored to a high extent. I could only imagine the horror she had gone through. Then I noticed that she finished running before everyone else and that she had taken off her jacket and was just wearing a sports bra and sweat pants. I wasn't as shocked as others were. I mean she killed 3 strigoi without going to this school, completely isolated. When we moved to the gym we practiced our one on one combat. Roxy was paired up with Meredith. I glanced over and she had the poor girl down in seconds. That's to be expected by a girl like her. Then I saw a moroi and dhampir enter the gym. The dhampir had a camera and the moroi had a micro phone. They talked to Roxy and Stan. Then Roxy an Eddie went against each other. Eddie was good and wasn't distracted surprisingly by that sports bra Roxy was wearing. Then the match started and the camera guy started rolling. It took a little longer than Meredith but Roxy pinned Eddie down. After the match ended Roxy and the reporters left the gym.

**Roxy POV:**

After the run we went in the gym to work on one on one combat. It was getting hot so I took off my jacket and just wore my sports bra. After I finished my first match some reporters came and asked for footage of my fighting Stan said it was ok and picked Eddie to go up against me. After I finished the match the reporters took me outside asked me if I could do and interview with them in a few days. I ended up agreeing to it. Once they left I went to the locker room early seeing that class was about to end so I could avoid the looks they gave me when they saw my neck. I was on my way to the locker room, when I ran into a guy. He was tall muscular dhampir.  
"Hey that was good work out there Roxanne you have talent." He said with a Russian accent.  
"It's not talent, it's survival." I said with a half smile on my face.  
"Hey how do you know my name?" I asked with curiosity.  
"Who doesn't know your name? Your the living miracle."  
"Well that's kinda unfair. You know my name but I don't know yours." I said cocking my head to the side giving him a killer smile.  
"It's Dimitri."  
"Well nice to meet you Dimitri." I said walking away.  
"Nice talking to you Roxanne."  
I left him and went to the locker room to change. When I left the locker room just as the girls were walking in. So I decided to go get my dorm key and head to my next class. The rest of they day went the same. People kept staring an were shocked that I was a dhampir. Finally it was time for lunch and I stood outside the cafeteria and prepared for what was behind those doors.


	3. Behind closed doors

**Rose POV:**

After the match I saw Roxy a few time cause she was in some of my classes. When lunch time came I was in the cafeteria sitting with Lissa and some of our friends. We were talking then the cafeteria got silent we looked up and saw that Roxy had just walked in. Everyone was staring at her and you could hear a few whispers. Then Lissa said, "You've had class with her right?! Ask her to sit with us!" Through the bond. So I stood up and yelled,  
"Hey Roxy! Come sit with us!"  
Everyone looked at us as Roxy walked over to our table.  
"Sit down." I said with a smile.  
She sat down. "So how are you liking classes?"  
"They are ok."  
"Any guys?"  
"Well I don't know I haven't been looking at the guys."  
"Well we have a few hot guys so I'm sure you'll find one soon."  
"Haha" she said giving a half smile.  
Then Jesse walked over to our table.  
"Hey Rose who's the new girl?"  
He said sitting down next to Roxy. All of the other girls at our table had their eyes glued on Jesse. I had to admit he was pretty hot but an ass at times. He's basically a cocky royal moroi but a great flirt.  
"I'm Jesse, Jesse Zeklos." He said grabbing Roxy's hand gently and kissed it. A light blush spreader across her face. But she kept her voice strong "I'm Roxy." She said.  
"So I've heard that you took down Eddie today."  
"Yes she did! She's really good at fighting." I said.  
"Hey what classes do you have?" He asked.  
"Um I don't know here's my list." She said pulling out some paper.  
He sat their reading the list. Then his face lit up.  
"Great we have the same afternoon schedule!"  
Then the bell rang for class to start.  
"Come on ill show you the way!"  
He said grabbing her hand and walked with her towards the exit.  
Roxy looked back and all she saw were a bunch of love struck moroi and dhampir smiling at her.

**Roxy POV:**

Once I opened the doors it became silent. All eyes were on me. I looked around and saw the table my brother used to sit at. Then it felt like I was taken back in time before that attack, when my brother would always invite me to hang out with his friends. Now it was a table filled with a bunch of male moroi. Then I heard a familiar voice yell,  
"Hey Roxy! Come sit with us!"  
So I walked over to their table. I didn't want to sit alone on my first day.  
"Sit down." she said with a smile.  
As I sat down I realized we had some classes together I think her name was Rose. The blonde moroi sitting next to her I could tell was a close friend of hers. "So how are you liking classes?" Rose asked  
"They are ok."  
"Any guys?"  
"Well I don't know I haven't been looking at the guys."  
"Well we have a few hot guys so I'm sure you'll find one soon."  
"Haha" I said with a half smile.  
Then a male moroi came up to the table.  
"Hey Rose who's the new girl?"  
He asked Rose and sat down next to me. I looked around the table all of the other girls at our table had their eyes glued on the guy. I had to admit he was good looking.  
"I'm Jesse, Jesse Zeklos." He said grabbing my hand gently and kissed it. I felt a light blush spreader across my face. But I just met this guy and I didn't know him so I had to keep my guard up.  
"I'm Roxy."  
"So I've heard that you took down Eddie today." He said.  
"Yes she did! She's really good at fighting." Replied Rose.  
"Hey what classes do you have?" He asked.  
"Um I don't know here's my list." I said pulling out some paper.  
He sat their reading the list.  
"Great we have the same afternoon schedule!"  
Then the bell rang for class to start.  
"Come on ill show you the way!"  
He said grabbing my hand and walked with me towards the exit.  
I looked back and saw the girls smiling at me. When we walked into the class he said,  
"Here I'll let you sit next to me."  
"Oh should I feel honored?!"I said jokingly.  
"You should not every one gets to sit next to the famous Jesse Zeklos!"  
"Haha"  
The rest of the classes went good. Rose and Jesse were in them and Lisa was in a few. Jesse let me sit next to him in every time. After our last class he insisted on walking me to my dorm. I gave him my dorm number because I didn't know where it was. He guided me to my dorm. Then we got to my dorm he asked,  
"Do you have a room mate?"  
"No I don't."  
"Wow your lucky!"  
"Why? Do you have one?"  
"No, but I know people who do and they don't always like it."  
"But doesn't it get lonely after a while?"  
"I guess it does at times."  
"Oh" I said.  
I had been alone for about 5 years I didn't want to be alone any longer. I guess my face showed that I was down because he said after that,  
"Don't worry you can always come to my dorm if you need company."  
"Haha thanks." I said trying to unlock my door. Who knew opening a door could be so difficult!  
"Hey it's ok I got this." Jesse said as he took my keys and opened my door.  
Then he asked me something I never saw coming.


	4. A player no more

**Jesse POV:**

The entire day there was news going around about the new student. I heard that it was a girl and she was royal, but I haven't even seen her because so far she was in none of my classes. At lunch I asked my friends Ralf and Paul and they said they didn't have class with her either. But we heard someone say that she took down Eddie. First thing that came to mind was wow this girl is badass! A royal taking down a dhampir, now I gotta know who this girl is. As I though that I noticed quickly the cafeteria got silent. I followed everybody's gaze when I found her. I couldn't believe my eyes. At first I though she was a moroi, but once I got a good look at her I realized she wasn't! She was tall with long thick raven black hair. She was pale too, but what stood out were her curves and eyes. Her curves were what told me that she wasn't a moroi. A moroi could only wish to have boobs as big as hers and nice hips with a flat tummy. Her eyes were a work of art. They were a golden hazel color and they stood out. It was almost like I was seeing a frozen flame. She looked over at my table like she was in a daze when suddenly some one yelled,  
"Hey Roxy! Come sit with us!"  
I looked over and saw none other than the famous Rose Hathaway. Rose was sexy too, but Roxy was on a whole other level of sexy and stood out more that Rose, which made her look more desirable. She walked over to the table my eyes never leaving her.  
"Hey she's hot!" Said Paul.  
"She sure is!" I said.  
"Then why don't you go and get her?!"  
"I don't know. I'm kinda scared that if I do I will wake up from this dream."  
With that Paul bursted out laughing.  
"Man get out there!"  
"Ok ok!" I said.  
Then I stood up and walked to there table.  
"Hey Rose who's the new girl?" I said sitting down next to the new girl. I decided to introduce my self.  
"I'm Jesse, Jesse Zeklos." Next thing I know, I'm kissing the girls' hand! But she was so beautiful she deserved that kiss. I saw a light blush spreader across her face.  
"I'm Roxy." She said with a strong tone.  
"So I've heard that you took down Eddie today." I said  
"Yes she did! She's really good at fighting." Replied Rose.  
"Hey what classes do you have?" I asked.  
"Um I don't know here's my list." Roxy said while pulling out some paper.  
It was her schedule so I sat their and read her list.  
1st Period- Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques  
2nd Period- Weight Training and Conditioning  
3rd Period- Junior Language Arts  
4th Period- Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3  
-Lunch-  
5th Period- Animal Behavior and Physiology  
6th Period- Precalculus  
7th Period- Moroi Culture 4  
8th Period- Slavic Art  
"Great we have the same afternoon schedule!" I said with excitement.  
Then the bell rang for class to start.  
"Come on I'll show you the way!"  
I said grabbing her hand and walked with her towards the exit.  
When we walked into the class I said,  
"Here I'll let you sit next to me."  
"Oh should I feel honored?!"Roxy said jokingly.  
"You should not every one gets to sit next to the famous Jesse Zeklos!"  
"Haha"  
The rest of the classes went great! Roxy sat next to me every time! After our last class I insisted on walking her to her dorm, because she didn't know where it was and I wanted to know where it was. Then we got to her dorm I asked,  
"Do you have a room mate?"  
"No I don't."  
"Wow your lucky!"  
"Why? Do you have one?"  
"No, but I know people who do and they don't always like it."  
"But doesn't it get lonely after a while?"  
"I guess it does at times."  
"Oh" she replied an her face seemed to sadden.  
"Don't worry you can always come to my dorm if you need company."  
"Haha thanks." She said trying to unlock her door.  
"Hey it's ok I got this." I said as he took her keys and opened the door.  
"Um is it ok if I come in?" I asked  
She looked at me stunned for a minute.  
"Um sure." She said  
We walked in and it look like any other normal plain dorm. The walls were white their was a bed a laptop and a desk.  
"Needs some color." I said.  
"Give me a few days! This is my first time in my dorm."  
"Well then you are going to have to learn how to open a door. I can't do it every time." I said with a half smile on my face.  
"I will learn! Eventually!"  
"Nice laptop."  
"Hm?"  
"A MacBook. These are expensive you know that right?"  
"Yea but I have enough money to pay for that, I was left behind a lot of money."  
"Hmmm. Well now you can buy stuff for this room."  
"Yea but I don't like shopping online. Theirs always a risk you might get something you don't want."  
"Ok looks like we'll have to go shopping soon."  
"Haha yea."  
"Well I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" I said walking towards the door  
"Wait what time do we wake up tomorrow?"  
"I'll wake you up." I said giving her a wink.  
"Haha ok night."  
"Night." Then I exited the room.  
I went to my room when I heard a knock on my door. Then the door opened and there was Paul.  
"Hey bro!" I said.  
"Hey so you and the new girl?" He asked.  
"Your point?"  
"How is she?"  
"She's hella cool!"  
"So when are you guys fucking?"  
"What?!" Hold on a second how did we get to talking how cool she is to me fucking her!  
"What? Isn't that what you usually do with the others girls?"  
"No bro this ones different."  
"So your not gonna fuck her?"  
"Not unless she wants me too."  
"So this girl is different? Different how?"  
"God I don't know. There's just something about her you know?"  
"Ha! Oh boy! Looks like the player is down everybody! Jesse's in love!"  
"What?!"  
"Yea bro your in love."  
"And how do you know that."  
"Well for one I know you, and two is that that's how I felt when I met my girlfriend too."  
I put my head down on my desk. I didn't think I was in love. I guess that means I have to delete all those other sluts numbers off my phone since I won't be needing them now. Not that I mind deleting their numbers for Roxy, it's just gonna take a long time.  
"Well night bro." He said.  
"Night"  
Then Paul left the room. And I went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Roxy POV:**

When Jesse asked me if he could come in my room I was a little shocked but agreed with it. He came in my room and we talked for a while. Once he left I went to sleep. That night I had a nightmare again of what happened to me in those 5 years. When I woke up I was sweating and I saw Jesse in front of me with a worried look on his face.  
"Woah!" I said jumping out of bed "How the hell did you get in my room?!"  
He chuckled, "I picked the lock."  
"Well remind me to never get on your bad side." I said grabbing my clothes and going into my bath room.  
"Um do you want me to leave?" Jesse yelled.  
"It's ok give me 2 minutes."  
I yelled putting my clothes on and doing my hair so that it covered my neck. I walked out of my bath room and Jesse looked surprised  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well most girls mean 10 minutes when they say 2 minutes."  
"Well when I say to minutes I mean to minutes." I said picking up my gym bag and walking to the door.  
"Wanna grab some breakfast?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
We walked out of my room and continued until we got to the cafeteria. There I grabbed a granola bar and Jesse got some bacon. After we finished our breakfast I headed to class and so did Jesse.

**Jesse POV:**

During class I couldn't concentrate I really wanted to see Roxy, and how good she fights. So I told my teacher I was going to the bathroom and headed over to the gym. There I saw Roxy fighting Eddie in a sports bra and sweatpants. I had to admit she look so sexy in that sports bra. It showed off her boobs, her toned stomach, and her hips. Once she finished fighting Eddie she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. After a second then I saw it. Her swollen discolored neck.


	5. The eyes

**Jesse POV:**

She noticed me and she walked over with a questioning looks on her face.  
"What happened?" I said with a weak voice.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Your neck." Her face darken.  
"Come out side" she said.  
Once out side she asked,  
"How much do you want to know?"  
"Everything."  
"Um well when I was kidnapped first I was just used as a feeder for strigoi and some moroi." I noticed that her eyes started to fill with tears.  
"But when I reached 15 year old I wasn't just used for a feeder anymore." The tears started to roll gently down her face.  
"I... I was used as a blood whore." She said with tears running down her face fast. I took her into my arms hugging her trying to process what I was just told. I knew that strigoi were evil creatures but I didn't know that they were this evil. I started rubbing my hand up and down her back "It's ok now." I said, "Your safe now."  
"Hey your a strong girl. You know that right." I said pulling away from her and looking at her in those golden eyes. "It ok cause you still smile and you will always be ok because I want to protect that smile." With that more tears fell down her face and she smiled and hugged me hard.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
She pulled away and dried up her tears and looked at me.  
"Jesse I have a favor to ask you."  
"Hm?"  
"Um today I have an interview this afternoon and they want to ask me questions about what happened while I was gone... So I was wondering if you could go with me?"  
"For like moral support?" I asked.  
"Yea." She said.  
"Ok when does it start?"  
"After our last class."  
"Ok we can go together."  
"Thanks Jesse."  
"No problem."  
"Well I better get back to class."  
"I should too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
I went back to my class and the rest of the day went by normally. After our last class me and Roxy headed to the front gates where we were met by a guardian I knew all to well. It was Dimitri. The guy was known to be a god, but me and Dimitri weren't really on "good terms". Apparently he was driving us to our destination. It was about a 3 hour drive. When we arrived to our destination which was a studio Roxy was rushed in for hair and make-up. Dimitri and I stood on the sidelines. Roxy had natural beauty and didn't really need make up every day she just wore mascara, but she looked stunning with the make-up job they gave her. They kept it close to her natural beauty they just put foundation on her, added some light eyeliner, put on some brown eye shadow, and flat ironed her hair. She looked like a moroi princess, not a dhampir. She stepped on set and the interview started.  
"Welcome to RC television I'm your host Maria Exton and todays special guest is the living miracle her self, Roxanne Tarus! Now a few days ago Roxanne was found by a group of guardians after being missing for 5 years by a group of strigoi. All those years everyone though she was dead, until she bravely escaped bringing 2 moroi with her. Tonight we get exclusive access to her side of the story and what happened those five years. Roxanne thanks for being on the show."  
"Roxy, and it's an honor really."  
"So Roxy I think the question that everyone has been wondering is how did you escape? You had no guardian training yet you still managed to kill 3 strigoi and save 2 moroi as well. How did you do it?"  
"Well truth is I did have some guardian training, but it was rare for me, you see I wasn't the only one they had. A few times they would capture a guardian and they secretly taught me how to fight strigoi. But I really have to thank the two guardians that tried to defend their moroi the day I escaped, they weakened two of the strigoi for me they saved me."  
"And where are they now?"  
"They're dead. They got killed trying to defend their moroi."  
"Well one of the biggest questions is what happened those 5 years?"  
Then Roxy's eyes became glazed with sadness and pain.  
"I was captured at the age of 13. I was every young, too young for the things they wanted me to do. For the first 2 years I was used as a feeder for strigoi. Once I turned 14 I was used as a blood whore. Not only for strigoi, but for moroi. I never even knew who the men were because they would hind their faces with masks. I was used as a blood whore for 3 years."  
"How was it like."  
"How was it like... To be honest it is hard to describe how it was like. It was scary, painful, sad, and traumatizing. Because of that experience I have wounds that will never heal mentally and physically."  
"Physically?"  
With that Roxy lifted up all her hair and exposed her wounded neck. The reporter gasped at the horrible sight.  
"To be honest I never knew it was this bad. For those 5 years I never saw my reflection. Not once."  
"Will it heal?"  
"I was told it would heal but there will be scares left."  
"How did your family react to this?"  
"I still haven't had any contact with my family." Roxy said with and emotionless voice.  
"Do you know why that is."  
"No, no I don't."  
"So what do you plan do to with your new life?"  
"I plan to become a guardian."  
"Even though you missed 5 years of school?!"  
"Well I do have some studying to do." She said with a smile. That smile that can light up the whole world. I heard Dimitri whisper next to me,  
"It's a wonder she can even smile like that."  
"Well that's all the time we have for today. Your a strong girl Roxy. And I know you have a bright future a head of you."  
"Thanks Maria, and thank you again for having me on the show it has been an honor."  
And with that the interview ended. Roxy walked off the set and into my arms. I hugged her tightly and whispered, "You did great."  
"Thanks for coming." She said  
We were about to leave the studio with my arm on her shoulder and then the reported came up to us and asked, "Excuse me are you two dating?"  
"No we aren't he's just a really good friends of mine." Roxy said.  
"Yea we are like closer than peanut butter and jelly." I said with a smile  
"Oh." Said the reporter sounding disappointed.  
We left the studio and took the 3 hour drive back to campus. Once we got in the car Roxy was trying to stay up.  
"Hey are you sleepy?" I asked.  
"Yea." She said sheepishly.  
"Here." I said putting my arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to me so that her head rested on my shoulder.  
"Thanks." She whispered and she instantly fell asleep. I rubbed my thumb up and down her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead. Then I was Dimitri glaring at me through the review mirror.  
"I hope you don't use her for your own pleasure." Dimitri said with a cold voice.  
"And what the hell would make you think I'd do that?!" I said with filled with rage.  
"Well for one I caught you making out with my student and two I've heard the rumors about you." He said with a stone hard voice.  
I looked down knowing what he meant. Getting why he would think that.  
"I would never do that to Roxy. She's not like the other girls."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm so sure I'd put my life on it."  
He chuckled a little and smiled.  
A few hours later we pulled up to the gates. Roxy was still asleep so I picked her up and carried her to her dorm, tucked her in bed, and left.

**Roxy POV:**

The day went by ok. Better than I thought. I told Jesse about my past and he still accepted me. I had also asked him to come with me to an interview and he said yes! I think I found a real friend in him. At the interview I finally told the world my story although it won't be airing untiltomorrow before lunch. At the car ride back I feel asleep on Jesses' shoulder. And apparently he carried me to my room. When I woke up I was like how did I get here but I knew it must have been Jesse since he's the only one who knew where my room is. I took a shower and headed to my first class. It always felt nice to have a good work out. But I had to mentally prepare my self for lunch. By that time I guess everyone will know my story. I don't even know if Rose and Lissa will let me sit with them. Before I knew it it was lunch time. I was in the lunch line I ran into Rose.  
"Hey Roxy." She said.  
"Hey Rose."  
"I saw the interview I'm so sorry that happened to you."  
"It's ok it's not like it's your fault."  
"Well I'll tell you this you looked amazing in it!"  
"Haha thanks!"  
"Hey come to the table there's some one I want you to meet."  
"Ok."  
We got our lunch and walked over to the table then a guy sat next to me. He was a tall red head blue eyed dhampir.  
"Roxy this is Mason, Mason this is Roxy." Said Rose.  
"Nice to meet you Mason."  
"Please the honor is mine you really kick ass in advanced guardian combat techniques class."  
"Haha thanks."  
"Oh looks like you have our schools famous pasta!"  
"Is it really that good?"  
"Yes. It's magical."  
"Ok ill try it"  
As I chewed my pasta both Rose and Mason looked at me with intensity in their eyes.  
"Hmmm this is good!"  
"Right!" Mason explained.  
"Hey guys!" I turned around and saw Jesse as he sat down right between me and Mason.  
"Oh looks like you have some of the famous pasta."  
"Yep it's magical." I said with a smile.  
"Oh really?" Jesse said taking a bite of my pasta.  
"Hey!"  
"Hmm?"  
"My pasta."  
"Haha sorry!" Jesse said putting his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him.  
Then a moroi sat down next to Rose. He was tall and smelled like cigarettes. Then I saw his eyes. They pierced my soul like a stake would a heart. Fear over came my body. The pair of green eyes that have haunted me.  
"Who's the new girl?" He asked Rose.  
"That's Roxy."  
"Nice to meet you Roxy I'm Adrian."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Hey aren't you a Tarus?"  
"Yep."  
"That's weird. It's unusual to have a royal be a dhampir."  
"I get that a lot."  
This guy was different. His eyes scared me but if you covered his eyes up he didn't scare me any more. Maybe he wasn't who I thought he was.  
"Woah! Roxy your trembling!" Jesse exclaimed.  
"It's ok I'm just a little chilly that's all."  
I said forcing a smile.  
"Oh ok." He said pulling me closer and heating me up with his magic.  
"You don't have to do that." I whispered.  
"I want to." He replied I glanced over and noticed Adrian staring intently at us.  
A few minutes later the bell rang and we walked to class. Not once did arm leave my shoulder until we got into class. Today we were learning about alpha behavior, but it was hard to pay attention I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. They did look like the person who I thought they were eyes but he wasn't the person. I was immediately taken back into a flash back of that horrible day. Then I felt a hand on my hand.  
"Are you ok?" Jesse asked with a worried expression on his face."Your crying." I hadn't noticed that I was crying. He brought his hand up to my check and brushed away the tear.  
"I'm ok." I whispered.  
"No you aren't." He said.  
Then he asked the teacher if he could take me to the nurses office and she let him. He grabbed my hand and walked me down the hall out side. Then once out side he pinned me against the wall.  
"Don't lie to me tell me what's wrong." He said. "You've been trembling non stop since lunch. Please tell me."  
"His eyes..."  
"Who's eyes?"  
"Adrian's."  
"What about Adrian's eyes?"  
I looked and him straight in the eyes tears rushing down my face.  
"He has the eyes of the man that took my virginity."


	6. Room for improvement

**Jesse POV:**

The whole world froze. Then what she had just said started to sink in my brain.  
"Adrian... He took your virginity?"  
"No but he has the eyes of the man who did." At this point she was crying hard. Then a grabbed her and switched each other so that I was hugging her and my back was against the wall. Slowing we slid down so that we were sitting on the ground her between my legs sobbing into my chest as I had my arms around her bringing her closer to me stroking her head comforting her.  
"Was is scary?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well you don't have to be scared any more, I won't let anything else happen to you Roxy."  
"What?"  
"I want to protect you."  
"Silly I'm the one who is suppose to protect you!"  
"But I want to learn. Will you teach me?"  
"Hmmm ok, but your gonna regret it!"  
"Haha what?"  
"Haha it's just a lot of work!"  
"Ok when do we start?"  
"The day after tomorrow."  
"Ok."  
"We better get back to class." She said standing up about to walk away.  
Then I stood up and pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her fore head. She looked up at me with a light blush across her face and stars in her eyes dancing with wonder as she looked at me. I looked at her and smiled,  
"Now we can go back to class."  
I said putting my arm around her shoulder and walked back to class. We got the notes we missed from Rose and Lissa then the rest of the day went normally. I was resting in my dorm watching a horror movie that came up on the Syfy channel. When I heard a knock on my door that startled me. I opened it and saw Roxy. She was wearing spandex shorts and an over sized sweater. Her face looked a little scared.  
"Roxy what happened? Why are you up?! It's 1 am!"  
"I had a nightmare..."  
"Come in."  
She walked in and saw my tv an squealed as the monster appeared. I had to admit it was pretty scary.  
"Sorry you probably don't want to watch a scary movie after you had a nightmare."  
"No it's ok it'll keep me awake."  
"Oh ok." Then she sat down on the floor next to my beanbag.  
"Hey you don't have to sit there." I said picking her up and sitting on the beanbag with her on my lap, my arms around her shoulder and thighs.  
She seems slightly startled and her heart started to beat faster. She was so close to me, her sent was intoxicating. She smelled like warm vanilla. She snuggled closer to my chest as I started to stroke her thigh with my thumb. Before I knew it we both differed off to sleep. When I woke up I was all alone. Their was a note on my chest from Roxy in her delicate hand writing it read,

Jesse,  
Thanks for letting me sleep over last night. Sorry I fell asleep on you, your a great guy.  
-Roxy  
P.S. Ill pay you back

I was surprised at first I though it was a dream. Happily I got ready and went to get break fast. On my way to the cafeteria I was Rose, Lissa, Roxy, and Adrian talking. Immediately I scanned Roxy. She was keeping a smile on her face, but I looked closely and noticed her hands were behind her back trembling. I walked up behind her hugging her from behind wrapping my arms around her chest and placing my hands on her arms. I buried my face in the space between her neck a her shoulder, inhaling her scent.  
"Good morning coach."I said sleepy.  
"Good morning." She replied.  
I glanced up and noticed Adrian staring at us, so I shot him a back off look.  
"Coach?" Rose asked.  
"Oh um I'm going to start training Jesse." Roxy answered.  
"Wait like training in our advanced guardian combat technique class?" Rose exclaimed.  
"Yea."  
"Oh god! Hahahaha!" Rose bursted out laughing.  
"What?!" I said.  
"Roxy don't kill the poor guy!"  
"Please I've seen what you guys do and it's not that hard." I said.  
Then I found 2 dhampir girls staring at me with cold looks.  
"Not hard?! NOT HARD!" Rose yelled.  
"Ok Mr. Though Guy! We'll see who will be saying its not hard tomorrow!" Said Roxy with rage.  
Shit what have I gotten my self into. Then Roxy and Rose stormed away.  
All of a sudden Lissa asked,"Are you two dating?"  
"What?! No!" I wish we were though, but one can only dream.  
"Hm you guys should date." Said Adrian.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Cause your auras." Lissa said.  
"What?"  
"You wouldn't understand." Adrian said.  
"Well I got to go to class. Ill talk to you later." I said walking away.

**Roxy POV:**

"Ugh I can't believe him!" I said punching the shit out of the punching bag in front of me.  
"I know! What makes him think that what we do is easy?!" Said Rose punching her punching bag.  
"I mean does he take this as a joke people die doing this job!" I said and punched the bag so hard that it broke.  
"Shit!" I hissed.  
"Hey go easy on the punching bags! Time for one on one combat!" Yelled Stan.  
"Well I'll tell you one thing this class could not have came at a better time! I need to blow off some steam."  
"Talk about it!" Rose said.  
"Ok Rose and Roxy you two go together I don't want you killing any of the other students." Stan said I couldn't blame him we were both pretty pissed.  
Stan blew the whistle and we went at it. It took longer than it probably would have normally cause we were both pretty pissed. In the end I pinned her to the ground and won.  
"Ok Roxy next you'll be going against me." Stan said putting down his clip board.  
"What?!" I yelled.  
With this the class exploded!  
Then the whistle blew and I was up against my teacher. I was stunned by the shock but didn't let my guard down. Then I was reminded of what Jesse said this morning and I went at him. I had him down in a matter if seconds, after I got in a few hits of course. Then I pinned him down against the floor in a position where I can easily stake him. The whole room was dead silent. The only thing you could hear was our heavy breathing.  
"Checkmate..." I said looking dead into his eyes.  
Then the who class bursted out with noise.  
"And that class is how it's done." Stand said getting up. Then he looked at me and said, "Beginners luck."  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Soon I was surrounded by a bunch of congratulating students. The rest of my classes were far from normal. People kept on coming up and congratulating me on my victory. When lunch came I relived. Finally I can have a break from all of this. I went to the table and was talking to Rose and Lissa. When Jesse came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I ignored him still mad at him. He started whispering, "I'm sorry." To me. I continued to ignore him so he started nibbling on my ear, continuing to whisper "I'm sorry" like his life depended on it. The nibbling on my ear started to tickle and I couldn't ignore him any longer.  
"Haha ok ok I forgive you! Just stop doing that!"  
"Phew!" He said sitting down next to me while Rose was laughing.  
"I have to thank you Jesse though."  
"Why?" He said kinda shocked.  
"Because you pissed me off this morning and it helped me beat Stan."  
"Oh yes I heard about that! I heard you kicked his ass!"  
"Haha well I wouldn't go that far as to say that!"  
Then a male moroi walked up to Lissa and said, "Hey babe." And kissed her and then sat down next to her. He was tall and pale with black hair and ice blue eyes filled with so much emotion covered by a thick layer of ice.  
"Roxy this is my boyfriend Christian, Christian this is Roxy Tarus." She said with a voice filled with joy and love. He reached his hand forward saying "Nice to meet you." I took his hand shaking it "Nice to meet you too."  
A few minutes after that the bell rang for class. Class went by fine after it ended Jesse walked me to my dorm.  
"Hey what time do I have to get up tomorrow?" He asked.  
"5:30" I said.  
"Why so early?!"  
"Because I said so now go to sleep you'll need it!" I said closing my door. After that I went to bed immediately knowing tomorrow will be a long day. I woke up early and put on my sports bra and spandex shorts an headed out. When I got to the gym I knew I was early so I found a basket ball and started shooting some hoops. Not long after I felt another presence in the gym.  
"Who's there?" I asked and then I saw Dimitri appear.  
"Trying to sneak up on me?" I asked jokingly.  
"That's my line! What are you doing up so early?" He asked.  
" I though I would just shoot some hoops." I lied but I'm pretty sure it would not be pretty telling anyone I was training a moroi.  
"Um well you should cover up." He said looking down.  
I knew why I was wearing and I get why he would say that besides its winter but he wouldn't see a problem if he knew what I was really doing. Then he walked over the the sports closet and pulled out a jacket and held it out so I could put my arms in it. Once it was on I zipped it up.  
"I heard about Stan yesterday." He said.  
"Oh yea?"  
"Yea that's pretty impressive."  
"I guess I mean I could have done better."  
"Always trying to improve hm?"  
"Theirs always room for improvement." I said with a half smile.  
"Well I guess that's right." He said. "Well have fun shooting hoops."  
"Will do." I said as he left.


	7. His scent

**Jesse POV:**

I woke up early and threw on sweatpants a tang top and a jacket and headed to the room. I walked in the gym and saw Roxy with a basketball. Her scent was overwhelming, but something was different today. Walking towards her I said, "Hey what's are warm up?"  
"10 laps outside."  
"What? That's the warm up?"  
"Yes. What is it too easy for you?"  
"No just right."  
"Ok then lets go." As she said walking by me. Then I grabbed her shoulder and smelled her. "What some one else here before I was?"  
"Yes it was Dimitri." She said.  
"Is this his jacket?"  
"No he got it out of the sports closet."  
"Oh ok."  
"Let's go."  
Then I followed her outside. She ran the 10 laps with me and didn't even break a sweat. I on the other hand did. After the run we went in side and started lifting weights. At this point I was shirtless, Roxy was too but she had a sports bra on. It was driving me crazy. It's a mystery that every guy in her class didn't get a boner when they saw her shirtless.  
"Ugh why do I have to do this! I'm already fit!"  
She looked and me and chuckled,  
"You may be fit but your not strong."  
We put down the weights when I said, "Oh really?" Then I grabbed her and pinned her to the grounds.  
"Who's not strong now?" I asked with a half smile on my face.  
Then she found a way to shift the weight and pin me to the floor with her on top. She looked at me with a half smile and said,"You are."  
I struggled a little trying to get back on top but she kept me down. Damn she was strong! Then I noticed her boobs were basically right there in front of me! God she had a exotic body. It took every strength I had left in me not to get a boner.  
"And if you ever try a cheap shot like that on me again, you will regret it." She said bringing her face closer to mine.  
"Really?" I said lifting an eyebrow.  
"Really." She said getting off me. "Now go run another 10 laps."  
"Ugh fine." I said grabbing my shirt and heading out side. This time I ran the laps as she watched me making sure I ran 10 laps. Back in side she taught me how to kick and punch properly with the punching bag and she had me lift some more weights and worked out my legs a lot. At the end of the day I couldn't walk. Literally. She had to help me walk by putting my arm around her shoulder and kinda carrying me.  
"We are going to your dorm but first we have to make a quick stop."  
"Why?!" I complained.  
"Cause I need to get a bag of ice for you! You need to take an ice bath or less you'll hurt even worse tomorrow."  
"Fine." I said.  
We stopped off for ice and then she walked me to my dorm. She helped me open the door and get in. Once she got in my door she took off her jacket and set it on my chair then seat me on my bed and went into my bathroom and started my bath water and pored ice in the tub. While she was doing that I took off my clothes but left my spandex shorts on.  
"Um Roxy can you help me get in the bath?"  
"Hell no! I'm not gonna carry a naked man into a bath!"  
"I'm not naked I'm wearing shorts."  
"Oh ok." She said walking out of the bathroom into my room and helping me into the bath tub. In the tub I tried to lift my arms above my head to wash my hair but I couldn't.  
"Um Roxy..."  
Before I could finish she said,  
"It's ok I got this."  
Then she picked up the shower thingy sprayed water in my hair then grabbed the shampoo bottle and pored shampoo on my hair and started massaging my head. Then she giggled,  
"Haha you look like a poodle with all those bubbles!"  
"Hey!" I said backing my head into her getting bubbles all over her face  
"What was that for?!" She said as she grabbed a towel and whipped the bubbles off her face.  
"Sorry. Hey can you hand me the shower thingy?" I said moving to the middle of the tub. Then she handed it to me and I sprayed her with water in the face.  
"You!" She said and lunged towards me bringing me down in the icy cold water with her on top of me keeping me down in the water. She was basically pressed up against me. I felt her nipples harden and her boobs pressed up against my chest. Then I started to focus on that she was trying to drown me! A few moments later she let us come up for air.  
"Fuck it's cold!" She said, "What was that for?!"  
"You still had some bubbles on your face." I said.  
"Damn it's freezing." She said.  
She was between my legs niches away from my face. Then I pulled her closer so that her head rested on the upper part of my chest and that the rest of her body was pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around her using my power to heat her up.  
"Sorry about the clothes." I said.  
"It's ok I have others." She replied.  
Then she shivered in my arms.  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
"I'm fine. Just and ice cube ran down my back."  
"Let me fix that."  
I used my power to heat up the bath so much that all the ice melted. We laid there for a while until the water got cold then we got out. She was walking me to my bed, and once she got to my bed I fell down on in and brought her down with me.  
"Um Jesse?"  
"Hm?"  
"Will you move your arm off me."  
I tiredly moved my head back and forth to say no. Then I used my arms and brought her closer to me.  
"Let's just stay like this for a minute." I said.  
"Fine." She said and then soon we both fell into a deep sleep.  
That night I had a nightmare. In it I saw Roxy with a guy hovering over her and then the guy went to bite her and when he was about to bite her he looked straight at me and I realized it was Adrian. Then he bite her and stared and me the whole time her was drinking her blood with those intent green eyes. I woke up breathing heavily. Rose was up against my chest wrapped in my arm. She was safe. I was staring to think the nightmare was real. She is so cute when she sleeps. She smelled like shampoo and me. After one night with me she was drenched with my scent. I squeezed her closer to me and she let out a soft moan. God it was the sexist moan in have ever heard. Then I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it hopping the person would go away. Then the door opened and Roxy woke up.  
"Hey Jesse." I sat up to find my brother Dane standing in my room.  
"Oh you have a girl here. Looks like some body got laid last night."  
"I didn't get laid idiot."  
"Yea sure."  
Then Roxy stood up wearing her sports bra and spandex shorts.  
"Oh you really didn't get laid last night she still has her clothes on!" He exclaimed "But why are you wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts?"  
"I always wear this when I'm not in class." She said.  
"So then what happened?"  
Before I could answer Roxy said,  
"This idiot couldn't walk her fell on top of me and I couldn't get out so I fell asleep."  
"Ohh." Dane said "Well any way Paul told me to invite you to his party to night in his dorm he found the secret stash of alcohol they keep on campus it's going to be fun."  
I stood up and walked over to Dane keeping eye contact and started using compulsion.  
"Listen you will walk out side of this room tell Paul I said that I'll come and forget everything you just saw." And he did as I said. Once he left the room Roxy asked, "Who was that?"  
"My brother."  
"Wow, using compultion on your own brother."  
"Yea well we would want word about this getting around people might get the wrong idea and that might make things harder for you."  
"Yea." She said.  
"So will you go to the party tonight?"  
She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.  
"But I wasn't invited ."  
"True but I was and now I'm inviting you." I said walking closer to her.  
"Um well sure I can come."  
"Ok I'll pick you up at your dorm tonight at 9."  
"Ok I'll be ready. I better go now bye."  
"Bye." I said and then she left my room.

**Roxy POV:**

I went back to my door and changed out of my kinda damp clothes. I smelled them and they smelt like shampoo and Jesse. I better stay away from people today. I know I won't be able to wash this scent off of me. It's so strong even a dhampir could smell this almost as good as a moroi. I pulled out a packet that was filled with information I missed learning while I was gone all those years. Time flew by and before I knew it it was lunch. I decided to go and get a quick bite to eat before I got back to studying. I was in the lunch line about to get my food when I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Jesse."Hey Jesse."  
"Hey Roxy you smell great."  
"Haha that's because I smell like you!" I said grabbing my lunch and sitting down at a table.  
"Oh so you noticed?"  
"How could I not notice! It's so strong a human could probably smell it!" I said.  
"Haha so what are you doing for winter vacation?"  
"Hmm I don't know I'll probably just stay at the academy and catch up on work."  
"What?! You not even going to see your family?"  
"Well they haven't contacted me since I've been found. I guess they want nothing to do with me, I'd just be a bother if I showed up anyway."  
"Well then come to my place for vacation."  
"What?!"  
"Come on it'll be fun! We have a lot of parties near Christmas"  
"Is that even ok?!"  
"We have a lot of guest rooms, of course I will have to ask but I'm sure they'll say yes."  
"Hm well I'll come if they say yes I'll come."  
"Ok I'll ask and get back to you tonight."  
"Ok I have to go back to my dorm I have to keep studying see you tonight."  
"Ok see you later."  
I headed off towards my dorm to get back to studying. By the time it came for me to get ready I had already finished half of the packet. I decided that I'd wear a black leather crop top and some ripped jeans with lace under the rips. I desperately searched my room and found some perfume. I needed to cover up Jesses scent, so I took 3 sprays of perfume. Then I flat ironed my hair and put on some eye liner. Once I put on my boots I heard a knock on my door. I opened it as saw Jesse dressed in jeans and a t shirt. He looked shocked.  
"Wow..." He said.  
It turned around in a circle  
"You like?" I asked.  
"Love" he said pulling me into a hug.  
"Your gonna be the hottest girl at the party."  
"Thanks" I said stepping out side closing my door.  
"Hm. You smell great. Sharp but still sweet. And still like me."  
"Hey I did my best to cover it up!"  
"Well you did a good job but you still smell like me a little."  
We walked a little and then we reached Paul's dorm. We knocked on the door and a moroi guy opened it. I assumed it was Paul.  
"He Jesse."  
"Hey Paul. I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend."  
"Damn she is sexy!" A guy behind Paul yelled.  
"Hey back off Ralf!" Yelled Jesse as we walked in. And whispered to me,  
"Try to stay away from him."  
I scanned the room and saw Lissa and Christian on one side the couch and Rose and Mason on the other side. Eddie was here to sitting in a chair. All the other chairs were filled my moroi girls and boys. Once the moroi girls noticed me they shot me a dirty look. I don't know why though if anything I should be giving them a dirty look, they're the ones wearing shirts with their small ass boobs hanging out with shorts that are higher than their vagina. Their outfits practically screaming fuck me. Me, Rose, and Lisse were probably the only densest dressed girls in the room.  
"Hey Jesse you want some beer?" I asked.  
"Sure." He said sitting down in a chair. I went to the other side of the room to grab 2 beers. I opened the ice chest then I felt to hands on my hips. I stood up and turned around to face Ralf. He smelled like alcohol a lot of it. He was so drunk. I tried to pull away but his hands kept me their. Then he looked in my eyes and said,  
"Don't move." Then I felt my self in a trance. He moved closer and moved his mouth towards my neck exposing his fangs. Suddenly I broke free of the trance I was put in. Before I could hit him and break his face I was pulled away from him. It was Jesse he wrapped his arms around me from behind and let out a loud territorial growl exposing his fangs. Ralf stood there and let a low growl out. Jesses arms tightened around me. Before anything else happened Eddie was between us.  
"Ok guys lets break it up. Both of you are friends. Lets not ruin this party."  
He said keeping Ralf back.  
I turned around to face Jesse and I put my hand on his cheek.  
"It's ok Jesse come on, let's go sit down.  
He looked at me as if to come back to reality.  
"Ok." He said grabbing my hand and guided me to the only open chair. It was a black cushioned chair. He sat down and then guided me on his lap. Before I knew it I was sitting on his lap. I felt a light blush spread across my face.  
"Hey Eddie hand me 2 beers."  
"Sure thing." He said. Then tossed Jesse two beers. Jesse opened them and handed me one I immediately drank out of it, needing to let lose.  
Then some moroi tramp came up to Jesse and said, "You really turned me on Jesse, wanna go in the other room and fuck?"  
I looked at this girl like she was fucking crazy. We are in public for Christ sake!  
"No thanks slut. I down wanna waste my time on you." He said without even looking at her.  
She walked away angrily murmuring "blood whore." But loud enough were I could hear what she said.  
"Hey." I said looking over past Jesse and straight into her eyes. "You might want to be careful about what you say about other people, you never know who's gonna have your life in their hands. " I said giving her my best death glare. After that she practically ran out of the room. A smile spread across my face. Then I felt a hand stroke my leg. I looked at Jesse and he had a crooked smile on his face.  
"That was hot." He said.  
"Haha thanks!"  
I noticed that he had already finished his bottle. Then Paul brought in a bottle of vodka. We decided to mix it with some punch. I had a few drinks. I was drunk but not drunk enough to give me a hangover tomorrow. Jesse was also drunk but not too drunk. After a while we looked around and we saw everyone eating each others faces. All I could think of was well this is awkward... Then I felt Jesses hand starting to stroke my thigh again. Then he said, "This is awkward..."  
"Talk about it." I said then he picked up another bottle and I took it away.  
"Hey!"  
"You don't want to wake up with a hang over tomorrow! It's a half day our last day before vacation! We get our work of vacation tomorrow!"  
"Hm good point." He said .  
"I think I should get going."I said.  
"Here I'll walk you to your dorm I don't want to leave you alone and give Ralf the opportunity to rape you."  
"Thanks." I said getting off his lap and walking out the door with him following me. While walking down the halls I noticed Ralf lurking in the shadows. I think after a while Jesse noticed too because he put his hand around my waist and brought me closer to him. When we got to the door he picked me up and carried me into the room like a princess. Once in he closed the door and locked it. Then he let me down.  
"Ok jump on the bed and make sex noises." He said.  
"What? Why?!"  
"Because he is still out side and might come in and rape you as soon as I leave!" He hissed.  
"Ok." I said jumping on the bed then he joined me and we jumped up and down like little kids and I moaned  
"Mmmmm oh god Jesse!"  
He growled then pinned me against the wall. He was breathing heavily.  
Then he said, "Don't moan."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't. I don't want to hurt you."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. It think he's gone" he said then I grabbed the pillow near me and hit him with it.  
"Haha hey!" He said grabbing my other pillow.  
"Pillow fight!" I yelled we spent about 5 minutes hitting each other with pillows. Then one of the pillows ripped open and feathers flew everywhere and then Jesse pinned me down to the bed as feathers fell down on us. Our faces were inches away from each other. His hand moved to my cheek.  
"You look like an angel with all these feathers." He said with a half smile  
"Thanks." I barely said.  
He got off of me and laid down next to me. I rolled over on my side and looked into his crystal blue eyes that were a blue as the ocean.  
"Pretty.." I said  
Then a questioning look spread across his face.  
"Your eyes. They are very pretty." I told him moving closer so I could get a better look at his eyes. We were so close we could feel each others breath. He put his hand on my waist and moved his hand up and down. Feeling the warm sensation on my cold skin send a shiver down my spine.  
"Do you wanna stay the night?" I asked.  
He smiled and said, "Sure."  
We stayed there laying on my bed right next to each other looking into each others eyes, as we fell asleep in a puddle of feathers.


	8. Cinderella

**Jesse POV:**  
I woke up alone but I wasn't in my room and there were feathers everywhere. Then I heard the bathroom door open and Roxy stepped out wearing nothing but a towel.  
"Oh you're up." She said.  
"Yea..." I said checking my phone.  
"You can take a shower if you want, you really should though you smell like beer."  
"Hey my I texted my parents and they said you can come over for vacation."  
"Thanks! Now I need to shop for some clothes."  
"What? Why?"  
"Most of my clothes are sports bras and spandex. I'm pretty sure your family wouldn't be ok with me walking around in a sports bra hand spandex shorts!"  
"Yea Ekaterina would faint if she saw that!" I chuckled, "but we leave tomorrow. I'm pretty sure the clothes won't come in time."  
"Well can't I send them to you house?"  
"Yea but what will your wear there? We have a party that night!"  
"Ugh!"  
I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it.  
"Here's the address you can have the the clothes send there. And tomorrow we will wake up earlier and go shopping for some party clothes before we go on the flight."  
"Ok" she said taking the paper. Then I took my shirt off.  
"Woah woah woah! What are you doing?!"  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Well strip in the bathroom not out here!"  
"What you see something you like?" I said walking closer to her.  
She stools there quite. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me.  
"Hm? Quite now are we? Ill take that as a yes." Then I let go of her and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I was wearing a towel and I found Roxy at her laptop wearing a bra and leggings. And this wasn't a sports bra, it was a real bra. It looked like it would be from Victoria's Secret. It was a aqua light blue bra with lace. God! She was so hot! Was she trying to kill me!  
"What happened to your sports bra?"  
"We aren't training in class today." She said.  
"Speaking of class how long do we have till it starts?"  
"About an hour."  
"Hm what are we gonna do in an hour?"  
I said walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her shoulders putting my head between her neck and shoulder inhaling her scent.  
"Well you could help me pick out some clothes or we can have a pillow fight?" She said.  
She looked over at me and I lifted up my face and looked at her. Then we both grabbed a pillow and started throwing them at each other. I got a few hits in. Then in the middle of our fight my towel fell off! Shit! This is bad! Immediately Roxy squealed and covered her face with her hands.  
"Put some pants on!" She yelled.  
Her hands might have been covering her eyes but I saw that her face was super red.  
"Hmmm but do you really want me to." I said walking closer to her, putting my hands on her hips pulling her close so that she was pressed against my chest. She bit her lip, then out of nowhere she covered her eyes with one hand and used her other hand to hit me with the pillow!  
"Ok ok! Ill put them on!" I said, grabbed my spandex shorts and got out of the bath room.  
"Better?" I asked.  
She looked and said,  
"I said pants not underwear."  
"Says the girl wearing the bra."  
"Shut up!" She said throwing another pillow at me. Then I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. The pillow fight was back on.  
"Shit!" Roxy yelled and started putting on her shoes!  
"What it is?!"  
"We have 10 minutes to get to class!" She said grabbing the door nob  
"Wait Roxy!"  
I said then she opened the door.  
"What?!"  
"Your bra!"  
She looked down and her eyes widened! A few guys walked by and and whistled and yelled, "Damn sexy!"  
"Shit!" She yelled! In a flash I grabbed her and slammed the door pushing her against it.  
"You have to be more aware of what your wearing. Seeing you in that bra can drive any guy wild in seconds." I growled.  
She looked at me with a blush on her face. "Sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"Cause you sound mad."  
"I'm not mad... It's just personal problems... Get dressed" I said moving away a from her and putting my clothes on. I opened the door and used compulstion on the guys so that they would forget what they just saw. Then Roxy walked out side. She was wearing a white crop top with studs on the out line with a opened cropped leather jacket, leather jeans, and white high heal boats. God it was taking everything for me to stop my self from fucking her right here right now!  
"God..." I said.  
"What?"  
"You... Look amazing..."  
"Thanks." She said.  
Then I heard a group of guys talking behind us about Roxy. They were saying some pretty vulgar things. I think Roxy heard them because she moved closer to me and she got a nervous look on her face. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, I noticed her pulse go down so I rubbed her waist with my thumb. As we walked the halls everyone stared and I mean everyone both girls and guys. When we got to her class I hugged her good bye and whispered in her ear, "Be careful about the guys. That outfit will do the same thing to them like that bra."  
She smiled and looked at me  
"I think I can handle it." Then she walked in as she did her ass looked so good it would drive any guy crazy. I ripped away from the view and went to my class. The rest of our classes went good. Roxy looked sexy and I kept the guys away. I packet my bags before I went to bed because I had to go wake up Roxy tomorrow and then we have to go shopping. That's going to be fun. I woke up super early put on a suit and headed to Roxy's dorm. I picked the lock and welcomed my self in. She was sound asleep so I pulled the covers off her bed. She shot up and in a flash she had me pinned against the wall. I looked in her eyes and I saw that she was pissed.  
"Don't ever wake me up like that again." She growled, I almost didn't recognize her. Then I saw her eyes soften as if she were realizing what she was doing.  
"I'm I'm so sorry.." She said looking down.  
"Don't worry. It was kinda sexy." I said grabbing her waist pulling her closer to me.  
"Haha thanks." She said pulling away. Opening her suitcase she asked, "So why are you dressed so fancy?"  
"Well that's because the first party will start right when we get to the house. "  
"Shit I don't think I have anything for a party..."  
"It's ok we'll get you something before you go on the plane."  
"Ok how much time do we have?"  
"You have an hour to get ready and then we'll leave."  
"Ok I can get ready in an half a hour."  
"Haha good luck." I said turning on her tv. Sure enough she was ready in 30 minutes. She was wearing jean with a jacket.  
"What does the shirt look like?" I asked.  
"Their is no shirt." She said zipping her jacket down a little enough were I could see her bra.  
"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"  
"Cause we are shopping with a time limit this way it would take me long to finish putting my clothes on and taking them off."  
"That kinda makes sense.."  
"Ok let's go."  
"Got everything?"  
"Yep lets go. Wait what about your brother?"  
"He has his own ride he'll be taking the plane with us though."  
"Oh ok let's go!"  
We took our luggage out side where we met the driver. We told him the change in plans an he was cool with it so we left for the mall. When we got to the mall we rushed in the first dress store we saw. We went to the rack of dresses, I looked for something sexy but not too sexy. I knew she was gonna need a lot of dressed cause we throw a lot of parties around Christmas. I found a bunch of dresses and brought them to her.  
"Damn!"she said when she saw how many dresses I had, "how many parties do you guys throw?"  
"A lot, but you need a few evening dresses."  
"You family is strict on tradition I guess."  
"Yea. You would be shocked at the amount of suites I have. Which reminds me you need a suite."  
"Um ok you pick out the suite and ill try these dresses on."  
"But I wanna see how the dresses look."  
"Then you better hurry up." She said walking towards the changing rooms, with that I rushed to get suites I brought 3 for her to try on they were covering everything but clung to the right places. When I got to her dressing room she had just put on a black dress that I pulled for her.  
"Ok come out." I said  
"No I can't believe you picked this out!"  
"Why!"  
"It's too reveling!"  
"What no its not! Just let me see!"  
She pulled open the curtain and stood their with red blush spread across her face giving me an angry look. But lord did she look sexy! It showed off her toned legs, her flat stomach, and her boobs! God they were amazing! They looked so soft. I wanted to rip off that dress and fuck her senseless. Although another part of me wanted to keep that dress on her.  
"Oh Lord. You look so sexy..."  
"Thanks but I'm not buying it." She said looking away.  
"Ok then I will."  
"What?!" She almost yelled.  
"Yea. Now take it off." I said walking closer.  
"What?! No!" she said backing into the room. I walked up close to her pinned her against the wall with my hands on her waist.  
"Oh? Or do you want me to help you take it off?" I said tauntingly breathing on her neck which made her gasp. I moved my hands up closer to her boobs, but before I could reach them she put her hands on mine and gently guided my hands down to her waist. She looked at me in the eyes and said, "I should really change and try on the other dresses."  
"Ok once you take off that dress hand it to me ok."  
"Ok"  
Then I stepped out of her dressing room and closed the curtain.

**Roxy POV:**  
My heart was beating a mile per minute. I can't believe that just happened, but I don't kiss or let a guy touch my boobs who isn't my boyfriend. He isn't getting any of this until he asks me out. But I have to admit I did look sexy in that dress. I put on the white one Jesse gave me.  
It was absolutely beautiful. I had to take a moment to breath it all in. I opened the curtain and Jesses jaw hit the floor. I held out the black dress he had given me before. He walked closer and took my hand and twirled me around.  
"You look like a princess." He said taking the black dress away form me. "You are defiantly buying that dress right?"  
"Defiantly." I said.  
"Ok you try the rest of the dresses on and the suites fast. Im gonna buy this and after that I will rush over to that store over their get you some quick clothes meet me their once your done and then we are off to California."  
"California?"  
"Yea that's where my house is."  
"But it's sunny. Moroi hate sun."  
"Well we don't hate it we just strongly dislike it. And anyway it's the winter house, our summer house is someplace else."  
"Where?!"  
"That's a secret." He said putting his finger to his lips.  
"Um hey what shirt, and pant size are you?"  
"Um shirt is between a medium and large if its tight its large if its lose its medium and my pant size is the same as my dress size."  
"Ok I'll see you at the store."  
Then I closed my curtain and quickly tried my dresses and suites on then once I picked out which ones I liked more and payed for then I headed over to the store where Jesse was at. He had already picked out some clothes for me, and I had to admit he has great fashion taste. Once I finished paying for them we went out into the parking lot and got in the car.  
"What a rush." I said.  
"Talk about it, shopping should be a sport."  
We got to the air port just in time for our flight. When I found out we were on our own private plane! Well only the best for royal... Wait I am royal. We got on the plane and were greatest by Jesses brother Dane. He looked like Jesse but was paler and had blonder hair but they both had the same blue eyes.  
"So this beautiful girl is your girlfriend hm Jesse."  
"What? no. Where did you hear that?"  
"What?! It's all over the news! I can't believe you haven't heard about it!"  
"WHAT?!" me and Jesse yelled at the same time. Dane turned on the tv changed the channel to the news and handed me a magazine and Jesse checked his phone. It was everywhere! With titles like "Royal dhampir and Royal moroi." "Royal Romeo and Juliet" I opened the magazine and there were photos of us from school, there was also the photo from the other day at school when we were walking down the hall with his arm around my waist. I had admit it was a pretty good photo. But this was bad!  
"SHIT!" I yelled, "I'm screwed at your house!"  
"It won't be that bad. It's not like they are saying we had sex."  
Then the tv showed some breaking footage of me and Jesse in the changing room.  
"OH MY GOD!" I said grabbing a pillow and shoving my face in it and sat down in a seat.  
"Hey you shouldn't be over reacting its not like my family is gonna kill you." Dane said.  
"Yea," Jesse said putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. "The worst they do is ask you some questions."  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Really. But I think you should be more worried about what you are going to wear. Go put the dress you bought on."  
"Ok." I said getting up out of the chair and bringing my bag with me.  
I put on a Lilly Pulitzer dress that was white at the top and pink at the bottom. I put on some white pumps I bought at the store with my clothes. I did some touch ups on my make up and then left the bathroom. I walked out and saw Dane in the chair I was in and Jesse laying on the couch. When they saw me Danes eyes widened and he nearly got out of his chair. Jesse shot straight up and straightened his tie. I couldn't help but smile at this. He walked up to me put his hands on my waist and lifted me up in the air.  
"My princess." He said smiling at me.  
Then their was a flash we both looked over and noticed Dane took a photo of us with his iPhone.  
"You two are too cute! Are you sure you aren't dating?!"  
"Well last time I check I haven't been asked so no we aren't." I said with a small smile. Then he gave Jesse a look that seemed to say are you fucking stupid idiot?  
"Hey Roxy if you still are single by the end of winter vacation I'll take you out on a date some time." He said smiling and giving me a wink. Jesse glared at him for a while and then we sat down on the couch and watched a movie. Half way through the movie I stood up wanting to stretch my legs when Jesse asked, "Where are you going?"  
"Just stretching my legs I started to lose blood flow." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me back down on the couch and let me drape my legs over him. Once that movie was over we watched another on. Since the first movie was picked by Jesse I got to pick the second one. I chose The Vow cause it was a good movie and if I fell asleep it would be ok cause I've already seen it. At this point I was laying down on the couch snuggled up with Jesse behind me with his arm around my waist. I began to drift away in Jesses strong arms. I was woken up by Jesse 20 minutes before we landed. That gave me enough time to check my hair and makeup and fix it if its messed up. After a quick touch up I joined Jesse and Dane in the seats for landing. Once we landed it was almost completely dark out side. A nice black fancy car was waiting to pick us up. It was about an hour drive from the air port to Jesses home but it went by quick because we all decided to sing the songs that came up on the radio. When we pulled up to the house I couldn't help but gasp. I was huge like a castle with a red carpet and lights. Other cars were pulling up to the carpet for the party. When we got to the carpet my heart was beating a mile per minute. Jesse then grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Our door was opened first Dane went out first followed by Jesse then me. When I got out of the car their were light everywhere from photographers. I leaned over and whispered to Jesse, "Um just how big of an importance are these parties of yours?" I hissed.  
"Huge." He replied, " the only people who are invited are people of great importance or if your every well known."  
"I guess that means there's gonna be more pictures of us on the news and newspaper."  
"Oh yea there is." Jesse replied.  
Walking the red carpet was fun. We often had to stop and pose for the cameras though. Some reports came up to ask questions but we didn't answer any of them. When we finally got in the building it was shining with light. There were tables with fancy drinks on it music tables with food and a dance floor. I felt like Cinderella. We were immediately approached by Victor Zeklos, Jesses father and Clair Zeklos Jesses mother. Jesses mothers face lit up when she saw Jesse and was trying so hard not to run up and hug him to death. She immediately hugged Jesse for like the longest time, you could really tell that she loved her son every much. Jesses father smiled at this sight. Although he did seem strict. Then he seemed to notice my presence.  
"Jesse so this is your girlfriend?" Lord Zeklos asked.  
"Oh she's so beautiful!" Clair exclaimed.  
"Um no she's not my girlfriend dad." Jesse said.  
"Nice to meet you Clair and Lord Zeklos. I'm Roxanne Tarus." I said  
I saw the Lords face darken a little. In Clair's eyes I saw sympathy.  
"Oh darling I'm so sorry about what happened." She said.  
"Don't apologize. Because of that experience I have become stronger. Anyway it seems like a long time ago to me." I said with a smile.  
Her eyes looked like they were on the break of tears, then she pulled me into a hug, kissed my cheek, and said,  
"Bless your soul."  
Lord Zeklos stayed still, I couldn't blame him. I guess opposites do attract. They both said their goodbyes and left us alone. Then a song started playing that I remember playing at my birthday party and my moms birthday party every year, it was my favorite song to dance too.  
"I know this song..." I said. Jesse looked over at me and held out his hand and asked, "Well may I have this dance?" I saw scared to speak because if I did I might cry, so I accepted his offer by giving him my hand. We started dancing in the middle of the room soon other people joined us. Memories came flooding in from when I was little dance to this song with my dad, brother, and cousin. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. He pulled me closer and rubbed my lower back with his hand. "Why are you crying?" He whispered.  
"I just love this song so much. It reminds me of when I used to dance to this song with my brother, father, and cousin."  
"Hmm happy memories?"  
"Yea..."  
"Is this a happy memory?"  
I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and smiled, "Yes!"  
The music then changed to a different song. "Here let me wipe those tears for you princess." He said, brushing his fingers against my cheek wiping my tears off my face. Then Jesse was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around to met the angry hazel eyes of my cousin Damon.

* * *

**How do you think I'm doing so far? Please review! Every review is appreciated!**


	9. Who knows yourself better than you

**I know it's been a while but I have been so busy with school!**

* * *

**Jesse POV:**

"What did you do to Roxy." The guy growled. He was tall moroi with pale blonde hair with hazel eyes that had some resemblance to Roxy's eyes. This guy was pissed off, he looked like he would kill me in a second.

"Damon!" Roxy almost yelled from behind me. I turned around, "You know this guy?!" I asked.

"Yea he's my cousin." She said with a hurt voice.

Then the hand turned me around again and he said, "Yea I am! Now why did you make my cousin cry?!" He growled. Then Roxy stepped in front of me. "First he didn't make me cry Damon! Second who the hell do you think you are?! You were my favorite cousin, you were like another brother to me! Why the hell didn't you visit me when I was found! You didn't even make an effort to contact me. Not a call, not a message, not even a letter! Nothing! And the first thing out of your mouth when you see me is a threat to my friend?! Not even a hello, or I missed you?! Not even a hug! I just lost my family! It was ripped away from me. And the only family I have left doesn't even care about me! So don't you ever threaten Jesse again cause he has been the closest thing I've had to family these past weeks! When I needed my family the most he was there! So treat him with some respect cause he is more of a cousin than you will ever be!" Roxy almost yelled. Tears had already started streaming down her face. Me and Damon stood their stunned. People were looking at the commotion we Roxy said strongly with a wavering hurt voice, "If you want to blame someone for making me cry, blame your self." Then she ran away with tears running down her face. Damon's face was hurt you could see it in his eyes. His face may have looked hard as stone but his eyes showed his emotions. He would probably cry if he could. I looked at him with sympathy for a second before chasing after Roxy. I found her in the garden standing in front of the fountain crying. She had her hand covering her mouth tears still running down her face. The moonlight shone beautifully on her face. I quickly took a photo of her like that on my iPhone before I approached her. She saw me and looked at me shook her head back on forth, tears dancing like stars.

"Roxy..." I said pulling her in my arms, as she sobbed even more. I rubbed my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. "It's ok. I'm here." I said. She looked up at me and my heart broke. She was like an angle with stars running down her face, seeing such a beautiful creature so sad pained me.

"I said such horrible things to him." She cried as I stared to wipe her tears off her cheek.

"Where they true?" I asked.

"All except the last part... No one can be a better cousin than he is. I don't think of you as a cousin..."

"Then what do you think of me as?" I asked with curiosity.

"Roxy!" Some one yelled I turned around and saw Damon walking over to us. Roxy tightened her grip on my arm.

"Roxy I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I got your letter but Stephen didn't want any one from our family to contact you." He walked closer to Roxy and I released her from my arms and moved to the side.

"What?" Roxy asked with a wavering voice.

"He doesn't want you to come back to court due the whole age thing." He said as Roxy's eyes narrowed and she seemed to know was he was talking about.

"I see. The poor boy's still scared I'm going to steal the title..." Then she hugged Damon. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry about what I said back their!" She said.

"No I'm sorry." He said accepting the hug. He pulled away and glanced at me and asked Roxy, "Can I talk in private with him?"

"Sure." Roxy replied with a soft smile then she looked at me gave that same smile and headed back in side. Then Damon looked at me with a stern look in his eyes.

"Thanks for being their for her when I couldn't." He said.

"No problem really it was mine pleasure."

"So are the rumors true?"

"Hm?"

"About you guys dating."

"No... We are just friends..."

"Hmm I see."

He started to walk past me and then stopped at my shoulder and said,

"I wouldn't mind her dating you." Then he continued walking. I turned around, "What?!" I asked.

"I can tell that you like her." He said, "Just treat her like the princess that she is." Then he walked back into the party.

... Did I just get approval to date Roxy?! I though about this as I walked back in the party. When I got inside I found Roxy talking to my Ekaterina my aunt. Soon their conversation ended and it was time for dinner. I went up to Roxy and guided her to the table where I say next to her. When dinner was served I noticed that everything was internal organs. Moroi food not dhampir food, but Roxy still put the organs on her plate. Before she started eating Dane asked,

"Roxy do you need some normal food? We could get some if you like."

This brought almost everyone's attention.

"No it's ok I like this food! I haven't eaten it since I was little. I would often eat this food at the dinner parties my family would attend." She said with a smile taking a bite of and organ. Every ones faces were shocked except Damon's, It was unheard of for a dhampir to eat moroi food. Roxy finished her entire dinner which most moroi were shocked to see. Not long after the party ended I showed Roxy to her room. Once we got in the room Roxy ran to the bathroom, I followed to find her throwing up. I immediately got on my knees pulled her hair up and stared rubbing her back. Then I noticed she was throwing up blood.

"Are you ok?!" I asked.

"I'm fine.. Ugh! It's just from the dinner I haven't had good food like that in a long time.. Ugh. My body jut needs to get used to it again." She said in between gags.

Once she finished throwing up she brushed her teeth.

"Ugh now I'm hungry." She said, " I could go for some fries."

"Wanna go out and get some fries?" I asked, she looked up at me with excitement.

"Can we do that?!"

"Yea we just have to take the spare car in the garage."

"Ok!" She said and I showed her to the garage. When she saw the car she screamed.

"OH MY GOD! This is an Aston Martin One-77!"

"Yea haha"

"Can I drive?!" She asked.

I grabbed the keys and tossed them at her.

"Just don't crash." I said as she caught the keys.

"Sweet." She said getting into the car. She started that car and we pulled out of the garage and drove off to the nearest fast food place. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to speed. We found an in- in-out and went into the drive through and got a lot of fries, and by a lot of fries I mean the whole trunk filled with fries. We both got 4 sodas for all of those fries. Once we got back to the house we snuck all the fries and drinks into Roxy's room at once.

"I think you spent more money on fries than clothes!" I said then she locked the door and jumped on the bed.

"I'm in fry heaven!" She said laying down on the bed with a box of fries. I soon joined her on the bed eating fries and looking up at the roof.

"So are you having another party tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yea Ralf and Paul will be at this one though." I said.

"Will Damon be their?" She asked rolling her head over to look at me.

"Probably. When we had out the invitations we invite them too all the parties not just one."

"Hm is there a party the day after tomorrow."

"No that's the day off then after that we have more parties." I said then my phone started going off. I was getting a bunch of notifications of my name being mentions in various new articles and blogs. I opened one and they were talking about me and Roxy's appearance at the party. They were mostly talking about what Roxy said to her cousin an about the food she ate. Then it talked about us dating.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know just the usual about you and me. But hey someone audio recorded the speech you have to your cousin and quoted it in their article."

"Hm. You know in all my years I never guessed I would be famous."

"Yea but it looks like the media is trying to make a story about no one visiting you from your family but your family is refusing to talk to the media."

"They're doing what's best. They don't want to get involved with the media. I can't blame them." She said standing up, "I'm gonna change and get out of this dress ok?"

"Ok." I said munching on a fry. She came back wearing super short shorts and a crop top. It made me look over dressed and I was wearing a white dress up shirt with dress up pants.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

We put on the movie The Bucket List. We laid down on the bed with my arm around her shoulder as we watched the movie. We ate almost all our fries. At the end of the movie Roxy was in tears. I brought her closer to me so she could cry into my chest. She cried for a good 5 minutes. Once she finished crying she suggested that we watched a funny movie so we didn't go to sleep sad. So we put on Vampires suck, sure it's was insulting vampires but it was funny to watch them make fun of the Twilight characters. Eventually Roxy drifted to sleep in my arms. She looked so happy and peaceful sleeping. I studied her features. Her long glossy black raven hair, her pearl like skin shinning in the moon light, her rosy colored lips gently parted, her fragile hands gently gripping my shirt, and her long toned leg that had just been draped over one of my legs. She looked so perfect. How could someone so perfect go through the horrible events she has gone through? How could her family abandon her? How did I fall I love with her? Love... Something I never though I would experience. I always though I would have girls fall in love with me but never fall in love with them, but some how I managed to fall in love with Roxy. How am I just realizing this now? Looking back the signs were all there that I loved her, but only now do I realize my feelings for her. I feel warm inside when I'm with her, is that what love feels like? I wonder if she loves me too? But then again if I didn't realize I loved her how would she realize it. After all who knows your self better than you do. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her fore head and whispered, "I love you Roxy."

**Roxy POV:**

I woke up in the morning to the sounds of bird chirping and to the smell of freshly fallen rain. I had left the window open last night and had forget to close it. It was cold and then a breeze flew in and it got colder, so I snuggled closer to Jesse. Then I became aware of my surroundings. We had a blanket over us, I was on top of Jesses chest and his arms were wrapped around me, well one of them, the other hand was on my ass. Well that's to be expected of a guy when a girl is on top of him, but I kind of liked it. Another breeze came in and I shivered. Then his hand moved from my ass to my waist and stared caressing it. It felt so nice I couldn't help but moan lightly. With that Jesse woke up and squeezed me tightly.

"Mm that was sexy." He said.

I pressed myself closer to his chest and said,"I don't want to get out of bed."

"Why?"

"Cause it's cold. And it's warm here." I said burying my head in his chest. I felt his heart rate go up, as I listened to his beating heart.

"Well we don't have to get out. It's only 6. We have 30 mins." He said looking at the clock in the room.

"Mmmm we should have slept under the covers."

"Probably..." He said and started caressing my waist again. I couldn't stop my self from moaning. Then he let out a small low growl.

"You look pretty even though you just woke up." He said looking at me

"Thanks." I said as I felt a blush spread across my face. I looked into his eyes. Just laid their looking into his ocean blue eyes. They were so pretty. So pretty that I couldn't look away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my self closer to him and buried my face in his chest. We laid their for 30 mins listening to each others heart beat in the peaceful morning taking in the smell of the freshly fallen rain. Then their was a knock on the door. I got out of bed closed the window and opened the door to find Dane.

"Good morning." He said walking in as I closed the door. Then he looked at Jesse then at me, studying us.

"Why does it smell like French fries?" He asked.

"Cause we went out bought fries and stayed up all night watching movies." Jesse said grouchy.

"Aw! And you guys didn't tell me!" Dane wined.

"Here we have a box left." I said handing him a box of fries.

"Thanks! Jesse can you heat it up?" Dane asked, in a flash Jesse heated up the fries so good you could smell them.

"Are you sure you guys aren't dating, or is this cuddling with each other a daily thing for you guys?" He asked munching on a fry.

"Umm it's not a daily thing I kinda just happens." I said grabbing a dress and walking into the bath room and closing the door. I had grabbed a long- sleeve smoked chiffon dress.

"Hey Roxy I'm gonna go change I'll be back in a few minutes." Jesse yelled.

"Ok!" I said putting on the dress, then quickly curling the ends of my hair and putting on some foundation and eyeliner and mascara. I stepped out of my bathroom and grabbed some medium size wedges. I roamed around my bag and found a bottle of perfume my brother had given me years ago for my birthday. It was called "Eyes of la Luna", he gave it to me saying I was probably a little young to wear it but the bottle reminded him of me. It was oval shaped made out of blue crystal. I used to wear it all the time at important events. The little tag was still attached to the bottle saying,

Happy Birthday Roxy!

I love you, and you're the best sister ever! I'm lucky to have a sister like you that I can grow old with. Family's forever.

Love Your Brother,

Shane

Reading this letter I couldn't help but cry. He was the best brother ever. I felt a hand on my shoulder l turned around to find Jesse looking at me with concerned look on his face. I was too busy crying that I didn't even notice Jesse walk in.

"Roxy are you ok?"

Wiping my tears away I said, "Yes." Then smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked "You were crying."

"Yea I'm done now." I said.

"Ok, lets go to breakfast."

"Ok." I said quickly spraying some perfume on. Jesse quickly sniffed the air, "That smells good, I suits you."

"Thanks." I said opening the door. We walked down stairs, into the 1st kitchen that was combined with a small dinning room. It might have been raining out side, but it was flowery in the dinning room. They had a little booth with a window view too the showed the beautiful flowers outside with rain drops on them. Breakfast was different the dinner every one didn't sit together and everyone was in their own groups and it was a buffet. I got a plate and put some different types of bread and a cinnamon roll and some black tea. I looked over and the booth was still open, so I grabbed the window seat. Not long after Jesse got the set across me. He had a coffee and cinnamon roll with him. He looked out the window, "Beautiful view isn't it?"

"Beautiful doesn't do it justice." I said looking at him taking a bite of bread. Then Dane and Damon sat down with us. Dane sat next to his brother and Damon sat next to me.

"Morning Roxy." Damon said kissing me on the cheek. I returned the kiss and said, "Good morning."

"Oohhh! Jesse looks like Damon stole Roxy from you!"

"That's her cousin you idiot!" He said.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yea." I said half smiling.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Damon asked.

"I'm probably gonna go outside in the garden and read a book under that tree once the rain lifts up." I said.

He looked at Dane and Dane said,

"I think I'm gonna take care of the media for tonight." Then Damon looked at Jesse and he said,

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Probably just hang out with Roxy."

I saw Damon narrow his eyes at this. Then Ekaterina came up to the table. "Roxy, will you sing for us?" I looked at her with shock on my face.

"What?!" I said.

"Well I was talking to Damon the other day and he told me how you used to sing and play the piano for your family."

"Damon!"

"Sorry." He said.

"Will you sing for us?" Ekaterina asked.

"Sure." I said getting out of my seat, "but I haven't sang in years."

"It's ok come on." She grabbed my hand and guided me to a big room with a white piano. Then she told everyone to come in the room. I sat at the piano starring at it. Then I remembered the song that my mother always sung to my father. So I put my fingers on the keys and started playing "Young and Beautiful" (by Lana Del Rey). It went by in a blink of an eye and before I knew it the song was over. I looked over to see Ekaterina and most of the people their in tears. Then Ekaterina said,

"You sound just like your mother." This brought a tear to my eye that I couldn't hold back. I quickly whipped it and said thanks to Ekaterina. After dinner was over me and Jesse went to his room to hang out in. It was huge! There was a huge bed, a window bench, bean bags, tv, and other stuff.

"Is your bed bouncy?" I asked holding in my excitement.

"Um yes I think so." Jesse said, and with that I ran and jumped up and down on his bed and landed on my back.

"I love it in here it's so warm!"

"Haha your like a little kid." He said laying down next to me.

"I know." I said getting under the covers of the bed.

"You plan to sleep?" He asked.

"Damn right." I said taking my dress off. Underneath I was wearing a purple bra and spandex shorts. I quickly covered my self with the sheets. I glanced at Jesse and he had taken off his shirt but left this shorts on. He made no attempt to cover up. I snuggled with the warm sheets then, Jesse threw the sheets up in the air ad brought me to his chest as the sheets gently feel on top of us.

"Warmer?" He asked.

"Yes..." I whispered sliding my hands on his chest. He started to caress my waist as I fell asleep. I woke up to find Jesse starring at me and stroking my cheek with his thumb. Surprisingly in didn't startle me a bit. We stared at each other for a while before I asked in a very dream state like voice, "How long was I sleeping?"

"3 hours." He said.

"Hmm." I said bringing my self closer to Jesse "I'm cold." I said wrapping my arms around his chest. Jesse brought me closer to him running his hands up and down my sides. It felt so good I let out a moan.

"What would your cousin do if he saw us like this?" He asked.

"Well he would probably kill you and then send me to a convent." I said looking at the window noticing the rain had stopped. He followed my gaze and asked,

"You want to go outside?"

"Yea, I need to read my book."

"What book is it?"

"I don't know I found it at the library but it doesn't have a title."

"Hmm sounds interesting." He said letting go of me. I let go I him and got out of bed. I got my dress and put in on. I turned around to catch a glimpse of him putting on his shirt. Now that I got a good look at it, his chest was ripped. But not super ripped just a neutral ripped. He looked good putting on that shirt but I changed my thoughts quickly and put on my shoes. We left the room and got my book and a blanket. We got outside an we set up the blanket, then Jesse sat down with his back against the tree then pulled me down to sit between his legs and read him the book. As I read the book to him he wrapped his arms around me bring closer to him and then he put his face between my neck and shoulder causing his lips to some times brush across my skin. I heard foot steps coming closer I looked up and saw Dane and Damon.

"Hey guys." I said.

Then Jesse looked up and then put his face back down.

"We brought food." Dane said with a picnic basket in his hand, as he sat down on the blanket.

"Yummy! What did you bring?" I asked.

"Sandwiches, juice, and fries." Damon said with a cold voice. I guess he was mad with the way me and Jesse were sitting.

"Where did you get the fries?" Jesse asked raising his head up and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"I took the car to Mel's dinner." Dane said, "They have the best fries ever!"

"Hm.. I'll be the judge of that." I said opening the basket and eating a fry.

"Wow! That's a real fry!" I said grabbing another one and putting it half way in my mouth. Then Jesse took his hand and put it on my chin guiding my face toward him and then he bit off the rest of my fry!

"Hmmm your right. It does taste good." He said, with that a low growl ripped from Damon's throat. I brought my book up to cover my face as a blush spread across it as Jesse pulled me closer to him.

"What's the name of the book?" Dane asked changing the subject.

"I don't know it doesn't have a name."

"Hmm that's weird."

"That's why I picked it." I said with a smile grabbing a box of fries. "So how was the media?" I asked.

"Ugh a pain as always but all they were talking about is you, Jesse, and Damon."

"When is this gonna end!"

"I don't know, it probably never will. You know once a celebrity always a celebrity."

"Whoa wait! Since when was I a celebrity?!"

"Since you started showing up in almost every magazine."

"Ugh!" I said shoving a fry in my mouth.

Then Danes phone went off and he checked it and yelled, "Yes!"

"What?" Me, Jesse, and Damon said at the same time.

"Priscilla is coming to the party!"

"Do you like Priscilla?" I asked.

"Priscilla has be the only girl he has ever really liked since he met her." Jesse said.

"Oh. I remember I used to be friends with her, but she's probably forgotten by now." I said I saw Damon's eyes darken a little.

"What dress are you gonna wear tonight?" Dane asked me.

"Hmm I don't know."

"Wear the white one." Jesse said

"Ok. The white one it is." I said, "Hey aren't Ralf and Paul to the party tonight?"

"Yea, but stay away from Ralf." He said.

"Who's Ralf?" Damon asked.

"My idiot drunk friend who tried to drink from Roxy while he was drunk." Jesse said flatly.

"What?!" Damon said outraged.

"It's ok Damon, Jesse stopped the compulstion and saved me." I said hoping Damon would calm down, and he did.

"Ok Roxy just stay away from him to night ok?"

"Ok." I said we all finished our lunch and went inside to get ready for the party. The first thing I did was my makeup. I did eyeliner, a brown smokey eye, and put on a reddish pink rose lip stick. Then I heard a knock on my door,

"Come in!" I yelled closing the bathroom door.

"Hey it's Jesse."

"Hey Jesse."

"Are you done yet?"

"I'm doing my hair if you want to you can watch a movie."

"Ok." He said, with that I took my dress off and put on the white one and started curling my hair. Once I finished I put on my white pumps and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked hot, classy but hot. I sprayed some perfume on and walked out of the bathroom. Jesse stood up once the door opened and stared at me as if to memorize every part of me. He walked closer and said,

"I'd touch you but I'm scared that you'll disappear."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well look at you all fancy in a sliver suite." God he looked so sexy in that suite.

"Yea part of the job." He said straightening his tie.

"Well you look very handsome so don't worry about anything."

"Thanks." He said chuckling and he put his arm around my waist and we left for the party. As we walked downed the stairs we were showered by flashing lights. At the bottom of the stairs we were met by Dane and Damon. When Damon saw me his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but giggle seeing Damon like that. He hugged me when I got to the bottom of the stairs and said,

"God you look beautiful Roxy."

"Thanks Damon." Then he looked at Jesse and said, "You better keep a close eye on her."

"Don't worry. I won't let her leave my sight." Jesse said putting his arm around my waist again and pulling me closer to him.

"You better not." Damon said before being called over to a group of moroi. Dane left right after Damon did because he found Priscilla. Then Paul and Ralf found us. I smelled them and I could tell that Ralf had already been drinking so I moved my hand to his back and squeezed his suit. He noticed this and brought me closer. Ralf walked up to me as if to hug me, right before he could hug me Jesse all of a sudden turned me around and into his chest wrapped his arms me and let out a deadly growl. Ralf immediately backed away.

"What the hell man?! It's just a hug."

"Yea but last time you tried to hug her you almost drank from her."

"I don't remember that." He said with a questioning look on his face.

"Dude you used compulsion on her!" Paul said.

"You really need to learn how to handle you liquor." I said.

"Hey dude you have every right to be protective of her like that. I'm sorry if I scared you Roxy."

"It's ok." I said sternly.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here?" Paul asked.

"It's great it's so clam and peaceful." I said.

"We go out tomorrow!" Paul said.

"Yes! And we don't have a party tomorrow night!"

"Wanna go clubbing?" Ralf asked.

"I know of a high class club." Jesse said.

"Wanna do it?!" Paul asked.

"Let's do it!" I said "I've never been to a club before!"

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yep! But I did get to drive a car for the first time here though!"

"Wait. That was your first time driving?!" Jesse said.

"Yea. I was being extra careful not to hurt the car though I just followed what the driving classes said."

"Which car did you drive?" Paul asked.

"The Aston Martin One-77." I said.

"Dude you let her drive that car!"

"I didn't know it was her first time! If I did I wouldn't have let her." Jesse said.

"I guess that means you'll be the one driving to the club then." I said.

"You bet your royal ass I will."

We all talked for a while then Ralf asked some girls to dance and Paul went to talk to some moroi then Jesse asked me if I wanted to dance so I said yes. We were dancing and then the song changed to the one that was playing last night. Then Jesse said, "You know how you said to had a lot of good memories dancing to the song."

"Yea."

"Let's make another one."

"What?!" I said with confusion. What the hell was he talking about.

He pulled away slightly from me. We were in the middle of the room when he looked me in the eyes and said,

"Roxy, I love you, will you do me the biggest honor of being my girlfriend?


	10. Bitch is an understatement

**Warning: Lemons**

* * *

**Jesse POV:**

"Roxy, I love you, will you do me the biggest honor of being my girlfriend." She looked at me with shock first then tears stared to form in her eyes and she said, "Yes." With that I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently on her lips. During the kiss I saw a flash and it looks like the media was already taking pictures, but I didn't care cause the only thing I was focused on was Roxy. I wrapped my arms around her waist as the kisses became more passionate. Her arms were around my neck at this point. After a few more seconds of kissing she gently pulled away an buried her face in my chest from embarrassment. The rest of the night was hectic. The media was all over us. The only answer we gave them was that yes we were dating. But that didn't stop my family at dinner from asking questions. Finally the party was over and me and Roxy went into my room. Once I closed the door I pinned her against the wall and ran my hands up and down her sides. I grabbed the end of the dress and brought it up higher. Then Roxy said,

"I'm not going all the way tonight."

"Hmmm ok." I said not wanting to pressure her into anything. Then in one fast motion I took that dress off of her. Underneath she was wearing a white lace bra with matching panties. God she looked sexy. A growl escaped my throat then I kissed her hungrily. She kissed back then I pulled away and asked,

"What happened to the spandex?"

"What? You don't like this?" She said then I picked her up and put her on the bed,

"No, I love this." I said before kissing her and running my hands through out her body. She let out one of those sexy moans which only made me want her more. Then she started taking my suite and tie off. Once she got me shirtless she ran her hands up and down my chest then kissed the place where my heart was and wrapped her arms around me and said, "I love you Jesse."

"I love you to Roxy." I said returning the hug. Then I lowered down, got to her neck, kissed it, and started sucking on it. She let out a gasp which turned into a moan. I sucked it long enough to leave and mark then looked and her and said, "There your mine now."

"Jesse I was always yours." She said and then kissed me.

I kissed her back running my hands around her breast making her moan. Know that if I heard her moan any more that I wouldn't be able to stop, I rolled over on my side facing her then wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her to my chest. I saw a pink blush spread across her face. Then I started gently kissing her again and again saying I love you after every kiss. Soon we both drifted to sleep. The next morning I woke up before Roxy did. She was in my arms snuggling really close to me. I started to wonder if last night was a dream, but I knew it was real. I stared at Roxy memorizing everything about her then I gently planted kisses on her collar bone. She woke up after a few kisses, then I kissed her on the lips. First I guess she was shocked then she started kissing back hungrily. I broke the kiss and said,

"Easy there tiger it's only the morning."

She laughed at that and the rolled over so that she was laying on top of me. She ran her hands through my chest up my neck and in my hair.

"Says the guy who was dying to fuck me senseless last night"

"Haha but I controlled my self didn't I?"

"True." She said, "So are you ready for tonight?"

"Why? What's happening tonight."

"We are going to the club silly with Ralf and Paul."

"Oh yea." I said remembering agreeing to that.

Then my phone went off, I looked at it and I had a ton of notifications. The photo of us kissing was all over the Internet. Roxy leaned over my shoulder and said,

"That's a good picture."

"Yea it is. We should get it framed."

"Totally." she said getting up, "I'm gonna take a shower, is it ok if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure I think I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Ok." She said as a blush stead across her face.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. About 3 minutes after she went in the shower I undressed and joined her.

"Hey." I said walking in the steam filled room. I could barely see her.

"Hey." She said sounding a little scared.

I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her, "Hey don't be scared I can see anything anyway with all this steam." I said running my hands up and down her body and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned as we kissed. I moved my hands in front and started messaging her breasts, with that she moved her head back and released the sexiest moan I've every heard.

"Hm you like that?" I whispered in her ear.

She had her lip bit and moved her head up and down as if to say yes. I kissed her and my tongue entered her mouth. She was shocked at first but then got the hand of it. Then I pulled away and I said,

"Don't hold back. I want to hear your voice." Then I moved my hand lower and entered my fingers inside of her. With that she gasped and clawed my back.

"Mmm Jesse." She moaned.

"Oh god I love it when you moan like that."

Then I heard my door open and some one yell,

"Hey bro get out of the shower I have to tell you something important!" Ugh Dane always comes at the wrong times.

"I'm busy!" I yelled back.

"I don't care you and Roxy hurry up in their!"

"Well can you at lest leave?!"

"No!"

"Ugh give us like 2 mins" I yelled and I took my fingers out of Roxy, she whimpered at the lost. "Don't worry we will finish this soon." I whispered in her ear hugging her.

"Ok." She whispered back. Then we quickly washed our hair and put on our clothes, but Roxy couldn't find her dress so she only brought her bra and panties in the bathroom with her. So I let her wear my white shirt I wore last night, but it couldn't button up because when she took it off she tore off the buttons. When we walked out of the bathroom Dane whistled,

"Damn you look hot Roxy. I take it you guys have been busying doing stuff."

"We didn't do anything thanks to you." I said coldly still a little pissed at him.

"What?! Not even last night?!" He asked sounding shocked.

"No." Roxy said looking for her dress.

"Um Roxy do you want me to go in your room and bring you a change of clothes?" I asked.

"Aw you would do that for me?" She asked, I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead and said, "Anything for you love."

"Ok my suite case is under my bed"

"Ok I'll be back soon," I looked at Dane, "Do anything to her and I will not hesitate killing you."

"Don't worry bro, she's already like a sister to me."

"Ok." I said leaving the room. I went to her room and found her suite case. I found her dress and picked up a bra and panties and put them in a bag so I wouldn't be caught carrying a dress and panties, that wouldn't be good.

I got out of her room and ran into Damon. Shit this isn't gonna end good.

"Hey Jesse." He said, "What's in the bag?"

"Hmmm nothing?"

"Tell me." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Roxy's clothes..."

"What?!" He growled.

"She kinda fell asleep in my room last night.."

"You slept with my cousin!?" He growled again.

"Not sex! Just literally slept like asleep." I said kinda scared.

"Oh..." Damon said sounding relived.

"She used to do that all the time with me and Shane." He said sounding sad.

"Who's Shane?"

"Shane's her brother."

"She has a brother?!"

"Had a brother." He said with a harden expression.

"Oh." I said, "Well I better get these clothes to Roxy."

"Yea. I'll see you later."

"Later." I said walking towards my room.

When I opened the door I found Dane and Roxy siting on my bed laughing, then I realized they had the family photo album.

"Aw Jesse you were so cute as a baby!" Roxy said looking at my baby photo.

"Dane." I growled.

"Sorry man I couldn't help it!" He said laughing.

I handed Roxy her bag and said, "I'm so showing your baby pictures to Priscilla."

Danes face expression when from happy to horror in a blink of an eye. Roxy wrapped her arms around me looked up at me and said,

"Don't worry boo you looked cute as a baby." Then she kissed me lightly on the lips and went to the bathroom with the bag of clothes.

"Dude she's hot." Dane said.

"Dane." I lightly growled.

"I'm just saying." He said.

"But yea she is beautiful."

"My question is why didn't you ask her out sooner?"

"I don't know just wanted it to be perfect."

"Hm well she did seem to be happy when you asked her out."

"She was so happy she cried."

"You always had your way with the ladies."

"But she's different than the other girls. I just want to stay with her forever."

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, "Dude your in love."

"Of course I am! That's why I asked her out." I said, "Anyway what was so important?"

"Oh yea we ran out of cinnamon rolls."

"Really?"

"Yea haha sorry dude."

"Jack ass."

"I know." Then the bathroom door opened. Roxy walked out with the tight blue dress I chose for her. It was a mint blue strapless dress. It showed her boobs and legs but only a little to keep it conservative. So she just showed a little, but she still looked sexy. She was wearing black high heals and her hair was up in an elegant bun that looked perfect with at dress. Beautiful as always.

"So are we going to breakfast?" She asked.

"Yea but they ran out of cinnamon rolls." I said.

"Oh what a shame." She said walking towards us.

Dane stopped her and he twirled her around slowly.

"Marry her!" He said.

Roxy giggled a little and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go!" He said.

**Roxy POV:**

We all went down stairs their were more people here today. We got our breakfast and sat down at the booth. Jesse sat next to me and Dane sat across from me. Then Priscilla sat down next to him. She stared at me for a while then she said,

"Oh my god! Is that you Roxy?!"

"Yes!"

"You changed so much!"

"You have too! How's things?"

"You know same old same old. You and Jesse are dating now right?!"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Last night"

"Haha well you guys look cute together."

"Thanks." I said, then Paul and Ralf squeezed into the booth.

"They are you guys ready for tonight!" Said Ralf.

"What's going on tonight?" asked Dane.

"We are going to the Black Diamond Club wanna come?" Jesse asked Dane.

"Black Diamond?! I'm in!" Dane said.

"You can get into Black Diamond! Can I come?!" Priscilla exclaimed .

"Sure" Paul said.

"What time should we leave?" Ralf asked.

"10:30"

"Sounds like a plan." said and unknown voice I looked up and saw Damon.

"Your coming too?" Jesse asked.

"Yes."

"Ok!" Dane said.

After that everyone ate their break fast and then when through out their day. Me and Jesse went to my room to hang out. I was sitting on the window bench drawing and Jesse was on his phone. Then Jesse walked over to me and looked at my picture. It was a flower like the ones I had seen out side with rain drops on it.

"Pretty. Your good at this." He said.

"Thanks." I said then he asked me if I could move forward a little so he could sit down and have me between his legs. I did and continued with my drawing. I was in the middle of drawing the flower, when I felt Jesse kissing my neck. I tried my best to ignore him, but then he moved his hand up and grabbed my boob. I couldn't help but moan at this. He continued doing this with both hands and it was driving me crazy. Then he let go with one hand and it traveled lower. I felt his finger enter me. I gasped at this and said, "Jesse." With a weak voice.

"I told you we would finish this."

He moved his finger around and added another one as I moaned.

"But Jesse... The window."

"Hmm so?"

He put another finger in and I screamed a little. It felt so good it was sending goosebumps all over my body. I started getting wet.

"God Roxy you're so tight."

"Jesse.." I moaned.

"Yes love."

"What if some one saw us?"

He leaned closer and whispered in my ear with the most sexiest voice I've heard, "Then let them watch."

This put me on the edge I couldn't stop my moans from getting louder. I opened my eyes and looked out the window.

"Jesse.."

"Yes?"

"What if the person watching is my cousin." With that he immediately took his fingers out of me and looked out side. He saw Damon he was out side and about to turn around to face our window. He moved his other hand off my breast and around my waist. We both stopped breathing. He looked over saw us and waved. Jesse let out a sigh of relief.

"God if he caught me doing that to you he would have killed me."

"He'd do more than kill you."

"I bet."

Then he started caressing my sides and I let out a moan then he turned my face to the side and kissed me. I loved it when he kisses me, how he would caress me like I was a fragile doll, the way he would kiss my neck that sent shivers down my spine, I loved it all. I started to kiss him more and the kisses because more passionate. I flipped over so that the front of my body was facing him. He moved his hands to my waist and gently pushed me to the other side of the bench, so that he was on top. He broke away from the kiss and stared at me and said,

"You are so beautiful."

I moved my hands up his shirt and said, "You're so hot." Ran my hands through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. His hand ran down to my thighs and started to caress them. I moaned in the middle of the kiss. He broke away and moved to the other side of the bench.

"Jesse what's wrong?"

"I'm not gonna have sex with you Roxy, not yet."

"Why?" I asked trying to not sound too disappointed.

He motioned me to come over and I did he wrapped his arms around me bringing me close.

"Roxy I have been with a lot of girls before I met you."

I nodded knowing already that he probably have been with a lot of girls before me.

"And I know that it's not gonna be your or my first time having sex, but it's the first time we'll be having sex with each other and I just want it to be perfect."

This brought a tear to my eye and I lightly kissed him on the lips and buried my face in his chest and said,

"Your so sweet."

Then the door broke open and I saw Damon. He was over to us in a flash then he thew me on my bed and then grabbed Jesse by the collar and lifted him up in the air and slammed him against the wall.

"I go out side to get some fresh air first I see you hugging my cousin I look alway for a few minutes and I see you on top of her." He growled, Jesse didn't look him in the eye he looked to the side and said nothing. Then Damon threw him across the room. Damon charged towards Jesse, then I shot up and blocked him throwing all my weight at him. He seemed stunned. He tried to walk around me, but I grabbed him shifted my body weight and pushed him away.

"Damon stop it." I growled.

He snarled at me, "Why should I when he just had sex with my cousin."

"He didn't have sex with me!" I yelled.

"What?"

"He stopped before we could." I said, "Now let it go." Then I hugged him to give him some reassurance.

"Ok." He said walking out of the room. Not even saying sorry. Immediately I went to held Jesse.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yea. I've felt worse, like after my training sessions with you!"

"Haha"

"Where did he learn to fight like that?"

"He spent a lot of the time with the guardians when he was little. They must have taught him."

"Ah."

"Let's go hang out with Ralf and Paul."

"Ok."

"Sorry about my cousin."

"It's ok I kinda deserved it. Next time I won't make out with you in front of any windows." He said winking at me. We went to Paul's room first and found Ralf and Paul shirtless playing a game on the Wii. Turns out they were playing Wii sports.

"Woah! Shirtless guys!" I said walking in.

"Like what you see?" Ralf asked with a smirk on his face.

"Guys put on a shirt." Jesse said putting his hand over my eyes. After a while he uncovered my eyes and all the guys were wearing shirts.

"So what sport where you guys playing?" I asked.

"Boxing." Paul said.

"Why play it on the Wii when you can do it in real life?" I said.

"We can't box in real life." Ralf said.

"I can teach you." I said.

"Really?!" Both Ralf an Paul exclaimed.

"Yea. We can start tomorrow!" I smiled, then I felt Jesses hand on my waist.

"Can I join?" He asked.

"Of coarse love." I said kissing his cheek.

"Ok you guys want to join us?" Ralf said tossing us Wii remotes.

I looked and Jesse and he looked at me and at the same time said, "Your on!" Jesse got the last bean bag and put me between his legs. Then we noticed Paul taking a picture of us. Then Jesse pulled me into a kiss just as Paul took a picture. After that we continued to play the Wii. A few hours Jesse said,

"We better go get ready for tonight."

"Hm what should I wear..."

"Wear the black dress I bought."

"But... It's so reveling.."

"Don't worry it's a club and your with me, so I won't let any other guy touch you." He said hugging me from behind.

"Ok" I moaned. Then he picked me up like a princess and said,

"Sorry guys we got to go."

"Have fun." Ralf said.

"But not too much fun." Paul said after.

We stopped by Jesses room and grabbed our clothes, then we headed to my room. Immediately Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear,

"So what panties are you gonna be wearing tonight?"

"Hm that's a secret." I said.

Then I pulled away took the bag the dress quickly threw my panties in it so that he couldn't see them and walked in the bathroom. I quickly got in my black panties and the dress and the sliver shoes and jewelry. I put on eyeliner and a silver smokey eye, and curled my hair to have that beach wave look. I looked at my self and I couldn't believe I was going out looking like this. I walked out of the bathroom and Jesse attacked me with kisses. He pushed me against the wall and him continually kissing me. A few minutes later I broke the kiss and we went down stairs to meet every body. We got down stairs and I see Ralf, Paul, Dane, Priscilla, and Damon. Dane and Priscilla were both dressed in sliver on white, Ralf and Paul were where wearing white on black, and Damon was wearing black on white. Me and Jesse on the other hand were wearing black on sliver. We all went to the garage got in the car and Jesse drove us to the Black Diamond. We walked in and the first half was nice and the second half at the end looked like a real club. Everyone got a drink except Damon. After we finished out drinks and loosened up we got on the dance floor, we were dancing when Jesse asked if I wanted to grind. The problem is I don't know how to. Hell I've never even been to a club before. When I told Jesse I didn't know how to grind her gently grabbed my hips brought me up against him and said in my ear, "It's ok trust me."

Then he started moving my hips in a continuos circular motion. After a while I started to get the hang of it I turned around and faced him pressed my body up against him and I continued to move my hips in a circular motion up against him. I slid my hand up his chest and around his neck. He growled and brought me into a kiss. I could tell that he was trying so hard to hold back. I broke the kiss and we continued dancing. A slow song came on so we took a break, we grabbed a table then Jesse went to go get us some drinks. Right after he left two moroi guys sat down across from me.

"Well don't you smell yummy." Someone said. He had dark black eyes and brown spiked up hair and smelled like some expensive colone and not the good smelling kind.

"You look yummy too." Said the other cockily. This one had golden blonde hair with green eyes and reeks of the same colone as is friend.

"Frankly I can't say the same for you too." I said with a sour voice.

"Hm playing hard to get this is new." The brown haired one said.

"I'm not trying to get any! I have a boyfriend. And I don't get how this is new for you two, you look like you get this reaction all the time. You guys look as bad as you smell." I resorted

"What did you say?" The blonde said pissed off standing up.

"You heard me." I said standing up at his eye level. I may be a little drunk, but I am sober enough to take this punk ass moroi on and his ugly ass friend.

Then Jesse was between us and released a loud deadly growl from his throat. The guy seemed slightly shocked.

"Oh so he's your boyfriend." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yea. Long time no see Nick." Jesse said pissed off.

"Wait you know these players that can't get laid?!" I said.

This time the brown haired guy stood up. "What the hell bitch?!"

"I'd watch it if I were you, cause once you get on my bad side bitch is an under statement when it comes to me." I said getting up in his face. Jesse pulled me back by the arm and then Damon came.

"Is their a problem guys?" Damon said.

"No, Not at all Tarus." Said the brunette, and then the two guys walked away.

"We should leave soon." Damon said before he left. Then me and Jesse sat down an started drinking our drinks.

"You were great, you weren't scared of them at all." He said.

"Please I may be a little drunk but I can take them on and fight just as good as I do sober." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Well looks like you really pushed their buttons."

"Of coarse I did. Why wouldn't I after they tried to pick me up with dirty pick up lines. Hey how do you know those bastards any ways?"

"We are kinda rivals. They were always jealous of me for some reason."

"Hm."

We finished our drinks and danced a little before we left. None of us wanted to risk getting in a crash so we let Damon drive, since he didn't drink anything. When we got back to Jesses house Ralf and Paul were partied out, Dane and Priscilla were hugging it out you could tell that they were a few minutes away from having sex, and Damon was well Damon. Every one went to their rooms, but I went to Jesses though. Once that door was close Jesse kissed me, then he picked me up by my ass this caused me to moan in the middle of the kiss. He squeezed it a little and that turned me on, and I started to kiss him more passionately.

"God you look so sexy in that dress." He said between kisses. He started to ride my dress up and then took it off fast. He laid me on the bed and then stared at me running his hands up and down my body.

"Hmm black panties just for me? You shouldn't have."

He came down and kissed me again he slid his hand behind my back and took off my bra. He started to grope my breast making me moan. He started to kiss me lower and whispered in my ear,

"Nice sounds."

With that I took his jacket off and ripped off his shirt. He moved his mouth lower and started kissing and sucking my boobs. I moaned loudly at this. He did that for a while and then started moving lower again. He got to my panties and took them off, and got his face between my legs.

"Jesse..."

"Just relax." He said then his tongue entered me. I arched my back moaning at this pleasure.

"Jesse.." I gasped bucking my hips up then he held them down, as he continued to eat me out. When all the other guys did this I hated it but when Jesse did this I loved it, it felt so good. My breathing started to speed up and my moans got louder and louder, before I knew it I was on the edge.

"Jesse!" I yelled.

Then Jesse put 3 fingers inside of me at once and I felt the most amazing feeling ever. I trembled as I clawed Jesses back and screamed not holding back. I took a couple minutes to catch my breath.

"Fuck.." I said panting.

Jesse started licking me again and looked up and said moving up, "Roxy that was so hot."

"Jesse that was the first time I ever enjoyed an orgasm. It was amazing." I said kissing him. Then I felt something hard being pressed up against me. I moved my hands lower and started unbuckling his belt. He reached over to the counter grabbed a condom put it in his mouth and took off his pants. He put the condom on and started kissing my neck.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before he entered me. I moaned at this, he was so big it drove me crazy.

"Roxy your so wet.." He said. Gradually my thoughts disappeared. Then he hit the spot that sent a wave of pleasure through out my body.

"Oh Jesse." I moaned.

"Yes love?"

"Harder..." I gasped.

He continued to hit that spot harder. I was going insane.

"Fuck Jesse!" I shouted.

"That's it love. Cum for me baby." He said. He trusted into me a few more times before I was pushed over the edge.

"Jesse!" I yelled clawing his back as I shook uncontrollably. I felt him come as well and moan my name. Then my mind went blank as I was shaken by this incredible feeling of pleasure. I felt I was high in the sky. As my orgasm subsided I realized I was panting hard. Trying to catch my breath, I felt something moist roll down my cheek, realizing I was crying. Jesse kissed the tear away before the rest came rolling down and asked me with a worried expression, "Are you ok love?"

I couldn't speak I felt like I had no energy left in me. All I could do is lightly kiss him. He rolled over on his side, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my fore head. With every last bit of energy I had left I placed my hands on his chest and whispered,

"I love you too Jesse." Before drifting off to sleep with a tear in my eye and a smile on my face.


	11. Let's lose control

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while. Sorry its been taking so long! It has taken a while with finals, Christmas, writers block, and family. Good news it is winter break! So you guys will be seeing more chapters as the break goes on! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Jesse POV:**  
I woke up in a daze, wondering if last night was a dream, the only thing that told me it wasn't was my sore back and Roxy sleeping right next to me in my arms. I remembered everything from last night, her touch, her moans, her words. It felt all to good to be true. I started brushing her skin with my finger tips, memorizing every part of her. She slept so peacefully, she must have been tired last night. A few minutes later she woke up.  
"Morning love." I said kissing her fore head.  
"Morning boo." She said wrapping her arms around me.  
"Did you enjoy last night?" I asked.  
"Very, very much. That was the first time I ever enjoyed having sex." She said laying her self on top of my chest, then kissing me lightly on the lips.  
"Did I hurt you last night?"  
"No, what makes you say that?"  
"Well before you went to sleep you were crying."  
"Oh I was just impacted on how good you made me feel." She said kissing my neck, I moved my hands to her ass and gave her a light squeeze getting a low light growl of pleasure from Roxy. She looked up at me with her sparkling hazel eyes. I grabbed her face and kissed her with all my love. I didn't want anything more, just me and her like this forever. She moved her hands up and ran then through my hair. She broke away from the kiss and stared into my eyes.  
"I love your eyes." She said.  
"I love your eyes too." I said in return, then kissed her. I moved a little then I winced in pain at this because my back was sore.  
"Jesse." She whispered.  
"Yes love?"  
"I love you so much." She said.  
"I love you too Roxy. So much that it hurts me." I said kissing her cheek and rubbing my hands up and down her sides. "If I could have any thing in the world it would just be you and me together live this forever. I will make you forget all the bad memories. I want to protect you forever."  
Immediately she buried her face between my neck and shoulder.  
"I'd like that.." She said I brought her face up and kissed her we started to make out for a while, before we heard a knock on my door.  
"Ugh Dane.." I growled.  
"I'll get the door." She said getting up, and walked to side of the room and put on her panties and grabbed my white shirt and put it over her leaving it unbuttoned and opened the door.  
"Damn Roxy! You look hot in black panties. And your working that shirt." Dane exclaimed.  
"Come in Dane." She said turning around and walking over to the bed and laying on top of me.  
"Remember Dane she's mine." I growled, before I kissed her cheek.  
"Wow you guys don't hold back do you?" He said looking the other way.  
"Oh we do, you just always come at the wrong time." I said, "So why the hell did you interrupt us this time?"  
"I had sex last night! That's what I wanted to tell you." He said with all smiles.  
"No shit." Roxy said kissing my neck. I growled, "Almost every one had sex last night."  
I reached lower and grabbed Roxy's ass causing her to moan. Dane looked at us wides eyed.  
"Get out." I growled and with that he was gone in a flash. Me and Roxy stared at each other then bursted out laughing.  
"I hope he learns his lesson." Roxy giggled.  
"Oh he did." I said.  
"Hey! Lets get dressed fast and beat Dane and Priscilla down stairs he will be like what the fuck?!"  
"Yes!" I said with that we got out of bed. She saw my back and gasped "Oh my god I'm soo sorry." She said.  
"It's ok, it was worth it." I said looking at my back in the mirror. It was scratched every where! Almost completely red. "Hey you look so sexy with a white shirt over your black panties."  
"Thanks, you look sexy shirtless." She said grabbing my sweatpants putting them on and rushing out of the room. I started getting dress, when I have finished putting on my clothes Roxy walked in wearing a vertically stripped black and white suit with her wavy hair down and a fancy hat tilted to the side of her head only covering half of her face making her look mysterious.  
"I guess we are both wearing suits today." I said  
"I guess we are." She said I grabbed her hand interlocking our fingers and headed down to breakfast. We were one of the first people down stairs, we found Paul at the table.  
"God it wouldn't have killed you guys to keep it down last night?!" He said looking at us.  
"What?" Roxy asked.  
"I sleep in the room right next to you guys! It's bad enough I have vampire hearing, it couldn't have hurt to fuck more quietly?!"  
"Well did you enjoy the show?" I asked jokingly.  
"Haha cute!" He said pissed off, then Dane and Priscilla walked in. Danes face was priceless.  
"What the fuck?!" He said.  
"Is there a problem Dane?" I asked.  
With that he left to get his breakfast.  
"So boxing today?" Ralf asked sitting down with us.  
"Yea. Wear basketball shorts or sweat pants with a tang top." Roxy said.  
"We'll met in the gym in about 2 hours." I said I looked over to the side and saw Dane and Priscilla making out in a corner. "Woah! Go get it bro!" I yelled they pulled away in an instance. Everyone at the table bursted out laughing.  
"Go fuck Jesse!" He yelled back.  
"Watch me!" I said picking up Roxy placed her on my lap facing me giving Dane a good view and started making out with her. The whole dinning hall cheered, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I broke the kiss and saw Damon.  
"Too much?" I asked and he nodded his head up and down and left. I moved her legs to one side so that she could sit on my lap comfortably. The rest of breakfast went by smoothly then me and Roxy went up stairs in her room. Immediately we stripped to our underwear and hopped in bed. She laid her head on my chest and I put my hands on her ass.  
"Mmm Jesse... We should get some sleep for boxing."  
"Ok." I said moving my hands up to her waist, "We can continue this later."  
She moved her hands on my chest and I felt her breathing ease and she drifted to sleep. I woke up to find Roxy changing bras. She noticed me starring at her and said, "See something you like Jesse?"  
"Yes." I said sitting up and pulling her by her hips towards me and started kissing her boobs causing her to moan. After a while I looked up at her, "I should stop love. We can continue this later." I said pulling away.  
"Ok." She said grabbing her sports bra and putting it on with a jacket and sweatpants. "Now lets go to your room." She said.  
"Why?"  
"You really want to box in a suit?"  
I looked over at my clothes and realized I didn't have any work out clothes with me.  
"Ok let's go." I said putting on my clothes.

**Roxy POV:**  
We went to Jesses room, he got dressed, and we headed to the gym in his house. It was in part of the basement where their guardians usually work out. Ralf and Paul were already their lifting weights. When they saw us they cheered.  
"Finally you guys are done having sex!" Paul said.  
"What?!" I asked.  
"Well we saw you guys going in the same room."  
"We slept you idiot. Why the hell would we have sex again?! We were already tired after last night!" Jesse said.  
"Oh ok."  
We started lifting weights, Ralf and Paul were surprised that I could lift heavier weights than they could. I had them do push ups and sit ups before we could box. Once they finished with the warm up I took them to the punching bag. When I took off my jacket Paul and Ralf both yelled, "Damn!" At the same time. I ignored that completely because I was focused at a dhampir that walked in. She was skinny but tall with short pale blonde hair with gray eyes and a scar across her cheek.  
"Ebony?!" I yelled the girl looked over and ran into my hug.  
"I've missed you so much!" Ebony said.  
I turned to the guys and said,  
"Guys this is my friend Ebony! She's Damon's guardian!"  
"Hi I'm Jesse, Roxy's boyfriend. These are my friends Ralf and Paul." Jesse said.  
"Nice to meet you." She said.  
"So when did you get here?!" Roxy asked.  
"Today. I had an assignment, so I couldn't come with Damon."  
"That's why I haven't seen you!"  
"We'll I got to go, but I'll see you at the party tonight ok?"  
"Ok. Bye." I said as Ebony left. "Now where were we."  
I went back to teaching them moves on the punching bag, when Paul brought up staking. So I started teaching them how to stake. I brought out a dummy for them to practice staking.  
"Since you guys are moroi you can probably use your powers to stake the strigoi without even getting hurt." I said.  
"Oh?" Paul asked .  
"Um take Jesse for example, he has fire so he can find a way to distract the strigoi with the fire to get a good shot and stake him before he even knows what's happening or catch him on fire. What elements do you two have?"  
"Air." Paul said.  
"Fire." Ralf replied.  
"Ok Paul you could suffocate it by removing the air around them. Ralf you can do what Jesse does or you can just light them on fire."  
"Wow you know your stuff." Ralf said.  
"I guess, now back to work." I said.  
We worked out for about 3 hours, right after everyone went back to their rooms to shower the sweat off. I got out of the shower to find Jesse sitting on my bed, I screamed at this.  
"God Jesse! Why didn't you tell me you were here!"  
"Cause you were in the shower."  
"Ugh." I said reaching for my clothes when Jesse grabbed my arm, yanked off my towel, pulled me onto the bed, and hugged me.  
"No need for clothes you'll just have to change into different ones for the party if you put some on."  
"Really Jesse?! I'm fucking naked!"  
"I know." He said squeezing me closer.  
"This is your Christmas present then." I said.  
"Oh yea Christmas is in 2 days."  
"Yea lucky I already bought my presents they will come tomorrow."  
"Hmm what do you want for your Christmas present?" He asked caressing my sides.  
"Mmmm surprise me." I moaned as he brought me into a kiss.  
"You looked so sexy in that sports bra." He said getting on top of me. As he kissed me he started to move down to my neck then my collar bone.  
I moaned, "Mmmm really Jesse? I just took a shower."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going all the way." He said moving lower. "God you are so sexy." He said moving up and placing a kiss on my neck. Ugh he was teasing me! Its was starting to drive me crazy. With that I flipped him over, so that I was on top and kissed him. He placed his hands on my hips and I ran my hand trough his hair.  
"Don't tease me like that." I whispered in his ear, before I kissed it. As I moved lower to his neck, he let out a growl.  
"Roxy..."  
"Yes love?" I asked with a seductive voice. With that he got up and pushed me against the wall.  
"Are you trying to tease me?" He growled.  
"I'm not trying love." I said pushing him on the bed and getting on top of him. "I doing." I whispered in his ear. He flipped me on the bed so that he was I've me and said, "We better stop now, or else I won't be able to stop. And we have a party to go to soon."  
"Ha, I didn't think you had the control to do that in you."  
"Just watch Roxy," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Next time I'll do some things that will make you lose control in seconds."  
This sent shivers down my spine. "Mmmm really? Good luck with that. I can't wait!" I said getting up out of bed. I went to my suite case and pulled out a light pink bodice layered dress with matching panties.  
"Is that the dress you are wearing tonight?" He asked as I stared to get dressed.  
"Yes. You like?"  
"Love." He said.  
"What are you wearing."  
"Hmm a white suit with a pink tie."  
"Haha ok."  
"Hey real men wear pink."  
"So true." I said kissing his cheek. "Hey after we get dressed wanna go hang out with Damon?" I asked.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's my cousin and I haven't seen him in a long time and I don't want him to think we are fucking all the time."  
"Haha! Ok."  
We went to Jesses room for him to get dressed and headed to Damon's room. When Damon opened the door he seemed rather shocked. He had looked as if he just got out of bed, but he was wearing a suit.  
"Hey Damon." I said walking in his room.  
"Hey." Jesse said following behind me.  
"Um hi, why are you guys here?" He asked.  
"Just wanted to hang out." Jesse said sitting down in a near by chair pulling me onto his lap.  
"Hey why didn't you tell me about Ebony coming!?" I asked.  
"Oh that slipped my mind." He said then the door opened and I saw Ebony standing in a sliver suit.  
"Hey! Why aren't you wearing a dress?!" I asked.  
"Guardian attire." She said.  
"No! I won't allow this!" I said getting up and grabbing her hand, "Jesse, Damon we will be back soon, just don't kill each other while we are gone!" I yelled leaving the room and dragging Ebony with me.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Tell me what you liked, disliked, and what do you want to see happen next! I need help when I hit writers block!**


End file.
